The Light In the Darkness
by shadow0015
Summary: Currently rewriting. Same story but better approach. It should be revamped and restocked by the end of the month. SO, don't freet. Laterz, TheShadow
1. why WIZARDS and BARDS don't MIX

_I do not own anything associated with Forgotten Realms and Baldur's Gate._

_I do own Ashmorlenna& Delphie and will destroy anyone that messes with them, you have been forewarned._

_This is my first fan-fic so you will have to bare with me._

_I'm dedicating this fanfic to LP, that have inspired me to stay up all night, every night to write. LOL._

**Chapter One-Why Wizards and Bards Don't Mix**

It was that anomalous chapter of the day.

There was on rampant sun nor lustrous moon overhead, no clouds lingering yet no star prevailed either and it was not dark but one must still strain just a little to see.

I could hear my heartbeat race with my wings, white with buoyancy streaking through the harsh wind as we speed across the rocky soil of the forest and I could see that it was still pursuing after me enduringly. Rushing through the murky seas of dead leaves, dust and insects, my long slender arm reaching around my neck toward my back, I check quiver and noticed that I was running low and would need to reload but I had plenty to handle this situation since I really needed only a single clean shot to take down any predator that stalks this forest.

I could smell the wolf's rant breathe which smelled of old stag most likely its last meal, he most have been desperate to get a large catch before winter but as luck and poor judgment would have it, he picked the me, Ashmorlenna Di'Manstrana, the best tracker, map-maker, singer and not to mention thegreatest longbowyer this world has ever seen. He would not live long. I quickly changed course and ascended into a thicket of branches in the wiry trees with great ease if I say so myself and I must of done very silently since the sharp-tooth ball of gray fur over ran me as I settled my longbow in my left hand, braced my string back, arrow crossed, touch my kisser strung along my golden bowstring to my lips, inhaled and set my sights on his heart.

_Whoooooooosh._

The poor animal's leg buckled under him, his head arched moonward and wilted onto the diminutively spiked lush grass beneath his belly. He didn't see it coming at all and just let out a low moan as he's fell unconscious. As I approached him my heart fluttered, my eyes were beginning to fill with dews of salt but I gulped in some air, grabbed him, my stomach was churning itself and I needed to eat something I decided that he would have to do.

I pelted him of course since I don't like anything to go to waste after I fried up his gritty meat and devour my first meal on my five day journey to some dumb settlement of dwarves at the foot of our Mount Galmesh where my home of Avarivase sits in front of me just about a half a mile in front of me with its immaculately gleaming glass and gold made with the land and off the land. My thin curvy body now replenished sauntered to a thin crystal stream near where I had made camp and I touched my face, I knelt down to get a better view from my five foot ten inch vantage point. I looked at face, at my five pointed star birth mark that covered my temple behind my right earlobe hidden behind the auburn hair that run untrained to the middle of my back. I tossed back the matted strings in front of my left ear and looked at the small jagged scar that traveled along the bone directly beneath my left ear. I touched my small upturned nose, it's a cute little nose. God, my face was loathsome, breaking and seared from exposure to the elements, and my cheeks, my dreaded cheeks, their always blood filled and cherry, they made me look like I was continuously blushing. I ran my short fingernails down my peach lips downward to my finishing feature, the thin slender chin that accentuated my willowy head. I am a catastrophe. I was in need of a bath but decide that I would wait until I returned home. I longed for home.

Wow, I'm nostalgic.

I haven't felt this way in a long time due to my obligations... I revisited my camp and sat on my bedroll and rekindled the fire and sleep under the stars that night for the first time since I started that dreaded Academy.

How I hated that place. So trite.So cold. I had to go and "try it out" for my uncle for whom the Academy for Bladesinger was named after. I love him and my aunt but I truly cannot see being a pawn for our royal family off half a millenia such as he and barely able to stand after protecting the weaklings. Just about then my highly astute ears heard footsteps and I remained still to figure out what sort of creature it was and if it was coming toward me. At first thought I assumed it was another of fangs pack but then its' pattern of movement did not match, it was a bipedal creature about my size and the "person" was directly toward me. I stood utterly motionless. Soon it was an arrow's shot away from me but I decided that I wanted some more fun. I now noticed the breathing pattern and a great smile came across my face as I disintegrated into the trees above me.

So, you think you could sneak up on me. She came up to the fire but by that time I was tacit taut in the trees ready to recoil on the black haired figure standing below me as she was searching for me around my locale. Right as she looked up I leaped on top of her I flew out of the tree as quickly as an arrow targeted directly for her head.

_Crrrrrrraaaaashhhhhhhh. _

I went directly through her and hit the ground and rolled away as I nearly fell into the fire and looked up toward her.

"Oh, you should see the face of the great huntress Ashmorlenna," laughed the thin, long-haired Delphena as her white wings flapped with much amusement.

"Delphie," I shook my head to release the leaves from my auburn hair.

Delphie stood there arms open as all of five foot inch frame covered by long black hair and flaxen skin stood straight up to try and make up the nine inches it lacked to meet my emerald eyes to her blue ones. I walked slowly to the tree she leaned by and watch as I took her bait at her illusionary body double.

"Did you come all this way to humiliate me or do you have any word for me," I said with my most prodigious voice I could muster as I gave her a giant hug as I was glad to see her.

"No word, just humiliation. I thought you would have made it home by sunset some I wanted to meet you at the gate but then sensed that you just going to camp out here tonight and wanted to join you since you were almost home," spoke Delphie with her arms reaching behind her back.

"I just wanted to get out of an extra day of classes. I dread going back, and this way I can have all of tomorrow to myself."

"Well, how did your map go?" Delphie asked leaning toward me as I approached her opening my pack.

"It went quite well do you want to see the finished product," already knowing the answer for looking at her blue eyes that sparkled from the starlight sky I grabbed it out of my pack and remove it in my common ceremonious fashion.

"Wow. Its very detailed as always. Great sky routes and landing points. Many alternative land routes and you even indicated the predators threat both terrestrial and aerial in a lot of the areas," she said mocking most map inquirers.

"Give me that, Delphie," I said as I quickly took back my latest greatest medium.

"So...were there any 'nice' looking dwarves. You know, any cute ones," Delphie asks half inquisitive and half mockingly.

"Oh, Delphie, I don't think even you would fall for one of those obese, pompous cave-dwellers. All they did was belch and drink and told tall tales."

"So they were your kind of people, ah."

I punched the wizard in her shoulder and laid back on my bedroll. She followed suit and we stretched back searching the sky as our breathes matched like a well composed melody.

"Do you ever want to just leave Avarivase and just travel the countryside, just to do it, not for gold or fame or anything just to get away from all that is familiar," Delphie asked as she grabbed an apple off of the tree we laid near and then crunched into it.

"Yeah... I did, I mean I do."

"Hey, Lena, do you ever think about what was in the cavern you feel into," that's what started this whole thing… hey, Lena and thirteen tiny little words about that stupid cavern that 67 years ago I nearly died in. "I know that you still a little claustrophobic…"

"I am not afraid of that place if that's what you're trying to say," honestly I was terrified. I've always been spooked by small, dark places since as far as I can remember. I am truly claustrophobic but Delphie understands me and knows that I will never admit that to no one even if they know the truth.

"I really know something was there, and you do too. You've been in stickier situations than that hole and came out of them completely unscathed but that place did something to us," Lena was the one that heard me and followed suit to climb down the hole to save me as my aunt's tale goes and retroactively got stuck with me, luckily my aunt was wise enough to follow her and saved us. I still have dreams of that place, there was weird stuff in it. Far down its corridor was a bright prevailing light that persisted all day and night. I often wonder what was down there and also wonder if my paranoia was caused by something down there. I don't remember anyone there but I have a feeling that I was never alone for those three days.

"Delphie, I think that whatever's in there belongs there."

"Think of the fame," Delphie's eyes sparked with passion, "we would be the talk of Avarivase, maybe of all Galmesh," Delphie's eyes opened wider.

"We don't even know if there anything there…"

"You just said 'whatever is in there belongs there," Delphie said and crossed her arms then leaned on my and looked into my defeated face, "just think about it okay, I know that something amazing is there. You know it to, I can feel it." I leaned over and looked into Delphie's eyes, and wanted to tell her 'no' but I couldn't I felt spellbound. Immobilized. Powerless.


	2. My Paper Heart

_I owe nothing but Ashmorlenna but I will own Bioware very soon. HAHAHAHA_

**Chapter Two- My Paper Heart **

The night came and went fast as I and Delphie conversed about our lives and what we wanted out of them, other than her need for a courting partner we but are a lot alike. Both of us don't have and/or don't know our real parents. Her real father is died defend Avarivase in the Time of Darkness just before the year of both of our birth year 70 years ago and her mother become a prostitute to financially support herself and her child in the sailor town of Raaspook to the East but hasn't seen her daughter in over 30 years. My mother died because of giving birth to me, I was overdue I was told and she could not recover from having such a large child as I and sub-sequentially my father left on a journey to "find himself" and has yet to return. We both were raised by my aunt Zellah and my uncle Alorfin, the Mightiest of Bladesingers. At about age 40 we all noticed that Delphie had gifted talents in divination and conjurations, though we still have no idea where she gets the blood to perform these feats. She and I were trained to read, write and cipher at the First School of Uere at Uere Temple of Avarivase and finished one and two in our class of 49, Delphie being atop and she went into wizardry school to hone her skill and I set out to fund my career of adventuring then four years ago my uncle finally convinced me to join the Bladesingers and "try it out." Now, after four years of living in the Shadow Field, I'm thoroughly convinced that I will not pursue that avenue.

"Lena, are headed to the palace to drop off your map and gather your gold."

"Why, are thinking off tagging along and taking out another loan."

"No, but now that you mention it, ha, ha, but I wanted go and see the bustle that's going on in the courtyard."

"What are you talking about there was no one here I left for my expedition."

"Oh yeah, they came the morning that you left."

"I saw no tracks, I would have known if …"

"They came by airships from the south there was no way for you to see them since you were going down the Mount in the opposite direction," said Delphie as I looked at her with my quizzical eye.

"I have to check this out. I've never trust Southerners and have seen none off which have the capacity to produce anything remotely close to an airship," I was really interest and for the first time in my life I wanted to travel to the Castle, hopefully Landramie would be out or possibly dead.

An hour and a stop by the house, we at Okphlae Castle and I started noticing all of the additional mass crammed into the courtyard and then at that moment I noticed it, the largest most complex structure that I've ever seen.

"Those ships are amazing aren't they, huh," said Delphie.

"Yeah, they are magnificent," I said as I notice that they were constructed of glassteel much like our buildings.

"So, the great mapmaker has return from her grandest journey I have seen, did you write anything along the way," asked the long-breaded guard Ullyzsih with a immense smile stretched across his face.

"No, sorry. I didn't have much to write about other than Delphie's practical joke which I'm sure you were part of planning." He started to smile and Delphie cracked up and giving him all the blame.

"Well, the King is really busy with those Southern elves but I think that Prince Salzatorre will help you out." Salzatorre, other than his snot-nosed sister Landramie the most repulsive person on the planet was he. I rather stick my hand down the mouth of a muckfish than to chat with the arrogant future King.

He came out walking his cocky little royal walk, carefully moving his long legs and arms in unison carrying his six foot physique across the room in a gliding motion, how I hate the way they just walk as if they are better than everyone. His neck length dark hair brushing over his long pointed ears in harmony with the rest f his body. He stood in front of me and bowed as I handed him the map. He reached into my hand slowly and gently gathered the map caressing the heart of my palm. He looked at my map with a seeing guide. He smiled, wait a second, I have never seen one of them smile… not at a map especially. I wondered if he were ill or something. I realized that in my many years of avoidance that I've really never seen the Prince face to face, so I study his face, high cheek bones, wide cleft chin, very smooth forehead…

"I've always admired your work," he said breaking my death glare deviated at his features, "you are always so accurate. I'm sure the claims of you not using a straight edge on your products are fictitious," he looked up at me and for the first time I looked at him in his eyes, such wondrous eyes. I've seen him in passing but I never looked at him, my Uere, he was handsome, almost well, princely, short of his some what smallish shoulders he was quite well muscled, about two inches taller than I and his eyes, oh his beautiful teal eyes ruptured me and for a moment I just stood there staring at him. I felt my heart flutter like a feather in the wind.

"Ah, Lena, are just going to stand there or are you going to take the gold," elbowed Delphie as I shook myself out of my trance and carefully grabbed the bag of gold and Ibowed very charmingly and gave the Prince, my prince, a dazzling smile showcase my pearly white teeth, a smile so genuine that I just knew Delphie would tease me about it later but I didn't care, I inferred something for him, he seemed real but at the same time he was hiding something, I contemplated what that something was.

"I'm sure that you have plenty of plans to attend to so I'll stop pestering you and let you go," I'll never forget the way he said go, I was so saccharine and melodious that it rang in my head and at that moment my heart literally skipped a beat and I mentally fell faint.

-----

"I saw that," here it came as we walked down the merchant square, "I saw you flirting with him. My Uere, you are the boldest creature I have ever met. Ashmorlenna flirting and flaunting about in the presence of the future King of Gamlesh, there truly is not a thing that frightens the unshakable one is there."

"I wasn't flirting. I didn't even say anything."

"So he took your breathe away," she said as she threw her left arm up and feigned fatigue.

"No, I mean…, he was flirting with me."

"Oh right, you're beautiful but are you aware of whom we are talking about right. He could have any woman in the land. I am surehe was just being nice."

"If hewere being nice, why didn't he say a thing to you," I said with a raised eyebrow.

"He…I think…I don't know but I do know that you are head over heels for him. I bet you are already thinking of some song about him already." I was but she made it sound like a bad thing.

"He's no different from you and…"

"You must always go after the big prize," she said with a smile as we entered the merchants shop. In the corner farthest from the door there were to off the elves, wingless one's, that came here from wherever. I decided that I was interested in their private conversation and nonchalantly listened in. They were talking about sneaking in the deep cavern, I peered over to Delphie and see quickly looked back. It was a tome that was their target, and they would sneak into it by veil of darkness that night to retrieve it. I got my arrows and refilled my quiver and we walked out off the store with Delphie an arm's length next to me.

"Let's go to the Temple and talk, okay Delphie," I said looking inside. I knew they knew we knew but also we were just a couple of schoolgirls to them. But my get up could of let me give away my prowess, I didn't have any idea of how to approach it.

"They care little about us, they just think that we look nice. If I say so myself the one on the left was very attractive, did you see his chest," Delphie grinned and grabbed my arm we went to the Temple.

At the Temple of Uere, we sat in the halls and stared at each other. Neither wanting to bring up the circumstance that we faced this evening.

"You both look like much is on your mind," spoke a familiar voice.

"Hey Amarashee," I said to the young cleric that was 8 years our senior, "we are thinking about doing something dangerous ."

"I know. Delphie told me that you both want to go down into the cavern and receive the cursed tome that's there she's been think about of the last four days," he said as she slightly shook her head.

"Really," I said turning my head from the brown haired five and half foot clerics to the shorter mage he was conspiring with who was gleaming mischievously with her smirking freckled face, "if we were to, what advice would a cleric of Uere give us about this place."

"Not to go there. Ruin and destruction are only to follow, the tome is DEATH itself and certainly nothing good will come out of anyone having possession of it. More importantly," as he said this he looked at Delphie, "I wouldn't want you to get hurt or worse. If those ignorant heathens wish for a death sentence than let them have it."

"What is so special about this tome, anyway."

"Uere has many mysteries, one of which is his way of dealing with evil and evil beings. He gives all a second chance and I believe that that stupid book tells of how to release those whom should not be let loose."

"Amar, we cannot allow no othersider that power, I and Lena will fend off these pirates all day and all night if needed. Do you really think that this tome carry this power though."

"I know. All the other clerics think it's myth but I've seen the future. You will gain this and death will be over all of our heads. Go rest, your fate is waiting you. I pray Uere's blessing over you."

It was unusually bright that evening as the golden, half-filled moon glowed intensely and seemed to bide the customarily powerful breeze to stand still. With the exhilaration of the forthcoming events that were on the horizon, I and the real Delphie situated ourselves in the shadows of the cliff side near the foyer of the entrance of the cavern that our looters would be targeting this night. I could sense that they were nearing us from their scent and also their heavy feet digging into the countryside beneath their toes. Soon a pair of figures joined the reverberations and we noticed they looked very different tonight, much more like a pair of fortune hunters than of their counterparts that sat idle in the merchant shop. Crowning their heads were helms made of silver that reflected the countless stars, their hearts were protected by what looked like adamantium adorned with scales of red dragons and in the hands of the elven warriors were twin-bladed swords that stood five feet tall. I could hear them whispering to one another.

"Do you smell what I smell, Javeral," spoke the shorter of the two though both of them were well over six feet tall.

"Yes, I do. I think it is… a wingee if I say so my self," Javeral said. They stealth fully moved through the dense woods and leisurely approached the entrance where they noticed a figure, actually Delphie's figure and motioned the other to move from the other as to surround her. They sheathed their weapons to their sides and set their balance, then, they leaped onto the fake Delphie. I leaped up as the snare trap that I had set collapsed around the attackers.

"Let us go, little girls," they shouted.

"First," I spoke, "you are in no place to make any demands."

Delphie added, "yeah."

"From this point on we will addressed to as **ladies**," I grabbed my bow from its case that sat beside the back quiver that I quickly grabbed a pair of arrows from and placed one through the bow then land it on the rest holding it with my mid and ring finger and my second being held with my thumb and index finger. I then stared at them, I felt so in control.

"Ah, yes ma'am… I mean lady," said Javeral, "we meant no harm to anyone… you must know of the intention of our undertaking, don't you."

"I do not know of any intention except to pillage my community of some ancient artifact probably worth a great fortune."

"No, the tome is invaluable. Our towns are being squalled by demons from an unknown plane and have come in hopes of the tales of our forefathers are ingenuous in hopes of ridding our lives of these beast from the dark realm," spoke the unnamed elf.

"Okay, and how do you know this is the place where it is located," said Delphie with her hands on her hip.

"Your King, Salzatorre, told us of its location. We were drawn first to this place from the fact that the demons do not come near these mountains and since own coming to this place we have yet to see a possessed creature," Javeral said.

Delphie poked my side and whispered, "they met our King and they say that they haven't seen a possessed person," then see smiled.

"Are you willing to allow us into your party. I am the greatest mapmaker of …"

"Ashmorlenna," they spoke in unison.

"Why, yes, I see you have heard of me."

"When we arrived the this radiant city we were issued some of your maps, they are incredible. I would not think that some of that talent would be so… youthful," said the shorter elf.

"What I lack in age, I definitely make up for in aptitude I can a sure you," I said and looked at Delphie, "this is Delphie. She is a well trained wizard in the illusionary and divine arts. One can already see that," I smiled thinking of her double.

"Why yes, the help would be blessed. The other half of our party cowers back at the Castle so your assistance would be greatly appreciated," said Javeral.

"I will be a ideal party a pair of potent blades, a valiant bard and," the shorter elf turns his head carefully to Delphie adding, "the most dazzling wizard in all of Faerun." Delphie started to blush, there goes our control over the situation. We freed them and they tended to their minor wounds.

"Are you two **ladies** ready to journey forth," said Javeral.

"Let Lena have a quick moment to gather her mind because she is a touch claustro…"

"Delphie, I am not claustrophobic. I am prepared to go."

"Soon you go by Lena," the still unnamed elf said.

"I am Ash-mor-len-na, only those like Delphie who love me call me Lena."

"Lena it is than," he said with a wink and a twinkle in his eye, " I am Rasfael, and this is my little brother Javeral."

"Ah, Rasfael. I think they know who is little," said Javeral.

"Well," Delphie whispered in my ear very closely on her tip toes, "I think little of both of them."

"Let's get moving," I directed.

So we started into cavern my night vision started to kick in and I could see shadows move along the wall. My stomach was slowly clenching and my throat seemed as if were collapsing on itself. I noticed that Delphie look at me with a sly little glance. Then she muttered some words into her hands and thrusted her fingers over my face. I suddenly could see nothing, but my tenseness did whittle away sharply.

"Delphie, could explain what you did, and how I'm supposed to fight with no sight," I said a bit angrily.

"You do not need vision to fight. You know where we all are, use your other senses. You wouldn't be able to fight if you were cataleptic anyway. I have placed a simple blind spell on you, and once you have calmed it will wear off."

"Okay," I hate it when she does stuff without consulting me but it is a good scheme, "we should be wary I sense many different creatures in here."

"Careful, a great beast, a wyrmling actually, slumbers in this cave. You must not awaken it, that would be calamity. You bow would be great to snipe our enemies from a far to keep the beast silent," said Javeral. I took out my bow and breathe in, set my feet and then I saw, with my mind's eye, that we were on a ledge and that many small creatures were below us.

"I'm going to shoot our enemies and then we are going to climb down," I said and started to fire my arrows with great precision apparently from the comments of my companions.

"My goodness, you are a remarkable shot," Rasfael said as we started to scale down the side of the ledge and landed inauspicious in… waste from a very large beast, probably a wyrmling.

"This is so disgusting that I don't want to even touch myself," said Delphie who was didn't like our location anymore than I but was more vocal about it.

"I wouldn't mind touching you," joked Javeral, "just joshing but this wouldn't be the worst we ever landed, ah Rasfael."

"Yes, remember the time that we were vomited on by that fire giant."

"Owww, and the dwarves sewer we were stuck in for a month," Javeral added.

"Can we talk about things more pleasant so that I will not have to puke," said Delphie who was probably holding her stomach.

"Shhhh, I hear something," something was rustling, I knew what it was, "brace yourself! To arms the wyrmling lurks behind us." I said and aim my bow in the direction of the scent.

Then I heard a strange tongue, "Ashmorlenna who have returned and with Delphena. You may walk about this floor but I am still not able to allow you to go lower," a slight chill with through me, it was the wyrmling that was talking.

"How do you know me," I said in no direction particularly.

"I am a part of this sanctuary, you are our hope. All other's will fail trying to gain the tome."

"Our homes are being pillaged, children are possessed, no souls is safe from the walking dead," spoke Rasfael, "We need the tome."

"You are too weak and your people's plights are no concern of mine, you do not belong here and I…" spoke the wyrm as I heard Rasfael slowly step forward.

"Quiet you filthy little dragon, we will go where please," screamed Rasfael and rushed the wyrm I heard a loud clang and then a scream, a bit girlish but I know whose it was.

"Brother," hollered Javeral, "you will have my vengeance upon your cursed head." Then he ran and sounded to fight valiantly for several minutes while I and Delphie just stood there frozen with fear remembering the great ordeal we went through in here and trying dreadfully to forget it and battle this creature but just couldn't.

"I am prepared to defeat you. I know that your kind are in association with this demon bringer," rage Javeral as he seemingly had stabbed the creature and it screeched in great pain. Then all of a sudden it became very hot and I felt Delphie run toward me and she grabbed my arm and raced me over to a cleft in the walls. The back of my eyelids were color with a radiant red-orange light and I started to hear Delphie crying.

"Delphie, are you okay."

"He's dead. He killed him. The flames, oh my Uere, the flames ate him!"

"Who killed who?" UI asked grabbing her by her sleeves.

"The wyrm, the Guard burnt him and Rasfael body…" then she leaned on me and started to bawl some more.

"Is the wyrm after us also."

"No, he's just sitting in front of the doorway. I don't want to die here."

"We are not going to die, I'll kill him," I said and started to walk forward and ran smack into a wall. My head was singing with sorrow as I continued, "Can you remove your spell?"

"I can't think. I doesn't matter, we both are going to die just like Rasfael and Javeral." She said and dove on me again, enrapturing me with her arms and legs causing me to fall over.

"It's okay. We'll get Amarashee to resurrect them…"

"No, Lena. We won't, we aren't going to be able to get them there in time."

"What are you talking about? We'll just…"

"You're going to try to get the tome, there is no time. You'll going to faint just like you did went were little but you weren't nearly strong enough then but now, now you have me. I don't want to die, I can't die." She quickly inhaled and released me for her grasp, "I've seen this already, you are going to understand soon but…"

The wyrm than spoke, "Your past, your present and your destiny are planned. You are the chosen guardian, I have been chosen, as well, to protect this place until your arrival and until you are strong enough too complete the sacrament."

"The sacrament of what," I said. Sounds to me like everyone else knows what is going on better than me, I hate that. Then suddenly I fall to the ground and I felt my mind drift off to a far away place, in a time that as not of my own.


	3. In The End

_I own nothing but my computer that I paid for on my overdrawn credit card so if anyone tries to sue me than they only get my bills, ha ha ha....._

_Okay, with that out the way. This Chapter is a bit confusing but that is the way is it supposed to be, and this really is a Neverwinter story..._

_I thank you for reading this far, it gets better, I promise. If it doesn't I'll give you your money back, LOL._

**Chapter Three- In The End**

My eyes were open, I know they were opened but all I could see around was intense darkness so dark that it seemed that no light would ever be able to pierce it. There wasn't a single scent in the air nor any sound, all was bleak. My breathing became quite labored but I was still in control of it, I told myself to move and I started to take a step forward when a blinding azure light rushed toward me and momentarily caused my vision to leave me.

I regained my faultered vision and was in a large room, I think it was a house in or near Avarivase from the fixtures around it's living area that I stood in the middle of. I could not move and just stood there looking at the wonders of this house. It had great shields and weapons of all materialdecorating it.Then a woman walked through me and I noticed her long red hair that flowed down to the small of her back, and she appeared to be carrying something from the way she moved, but I could not tell what it was. From the bedroom opposite of the front entrance walked a man, very tall about six and half feet tall with as much muscle as he had hieght. He cametoward the woman. His black hair with a silver streak just over his ear bounced as he slowly approached me and the woman, I sensed a great peace come over me.

The woman turned and she was with child but still her looks were still very impressive and she stilll had a great figure even though it appeared that she was far along, if I were ever carry a child then I hope to look half as good as she did. I glanced at her bright green eyes and her fair cheeks andall though shelacked a few inchees to me, we could have definitely pased as twins but I knew who she was, this was mother. I had never pictured her this way, women that were pregnant were also unhappy and not pleasent but she had a magnetic smile on her face and other than her mobility problems she was very... normal.

"Zerrah," spoke my father and touched her chin, leaned in and gave her a kiss. He started to walk toward the door apparently he had much to say and could not say it.

"You don't have to go in search of that scroll," she said.

"I have to. It will all start soon and... I have to. I have seen far too much bloodshed in my time for me to sit here and know what is to come her you and my daughter. I must go, I will be..."

"Promise me," she said.

Her father then fall to his knees and looked up at his expecting wife and said, "I pledge to you and my unborne daughter that I will return to both of you ." Then he caressed me, well my mother's belly but in essence me, I began to smile, 'he loved me' and now that I had seen that he did,a tear started to form as he left and then I noticed her. She was shorter than an other Avariel I had ever seen and her wings were almost non existent. She waltz over to my mother and offered he some tea to calm her nerves. My mother agreed and sat down I looked over my shoulder and saw the lady look over her own shoulder and grabbed a vail of red substance and then poured it into my mother's tea. Then she grinned and waltz back to my mother handed it to her...

"Lena, can you hear me," spoke the sweet voice of Delphie as she stroked my cheek, and her speckled face a mere inch away from mine. I could feel her tepid exhaust streaming across my lips. Lacking much light she seemed surreal. Beatific. I rolled over onto my side and a sharp rock dug into my side nearly piercing my leather armor, which caused me to swiftly to my feet. She just stood there, as if she knew something I did not and of course she did, she has always been gifted in seeing things that most of do not. I felt it is part of her naiveté, but I couldn't help but to want to know what she knew.

"What's that face for, I could have been dead ya know," I said. My slight grin grew to a huge smile as she wrapped her arms around me and gave me just about to firmest embrace that I had ever experienced.

"What are you talking about, the great Ashmorlenna yields to no one, even death," she mocked one of my commonly used phrase that I used when I retold quests of mine. "I can almost see you embezzle this tale, 'The great beast stood over ninety, no no, one hundred feet tall and had teeth the size of fire giants…" I gaped at her tathered clothing and her myriad of engraving slices in her maudlin skin.

"Delphie…," I starred directly at her, "what's going on."

"You fell asleep and had a vision of the past…" she spoke mellifluously.

"How do you know that."

"I've seen this day, you are going to leave me for a time."

"Where am I going," I said and she started to walk off toward a huge door that must have been behind the now dead wyrm. I saw this and looked over to Delphie who was smirking.

"I defeated him," I looked astonished, "but that matters little. You are going to met the Keeper, he will aid in our understanding."

I could concentrate she killed the wyrm, how could she do it by herself? I would barely be able to stand my own ground against it. She wasn't nearly a strong enough mage to handle a creature of that strength by herself, unless she was stronger a spell casting than she made known…

My mind went back to me mother and thought about what exactly happened that day. My father left and did not return, my mom was poisoned and then I was born. There are a lot of unexplained things.

"I knew your mother was poisoned. He wanted to kill you, ya know."

"Are you ready my thoughts."

"No, merely reading your countenance. You will understand more soon."

We traveled through several odd rooms with no corners filled with many wonders from statues of bronze, armor of glassteel and weapons that glowed with immense energy and a great song encased us. I started thinking of words for this …

_I listen to the music of the ancient ones_

A melody that's in my heart

I dream of days that are approaching

And in our future, we're apart.

"Lena, I'm sorry that I haven't told you everything I know, I really grieve over this. I despise you having to learn as you go. But I want you to know that I will never lead you into harm on purpose. I am called to be your guide, to clear your path but not to do what you are entitled to do, okay."

"I understand but why do you have to be so discrete."

"If you only know your path…," she paused, fall to her knees and gathered her hands across her face and began to cry.

I bent down and draped my arms over her and said, "I will be able to conquer whatever this world has for me."

She gathered herself and looked at me, "that's what I am worried about. Let's move on the Keeper is not far."

"So… I am still confused about…"

"He lies directly ahead. He will show you… I am sorry."

"Sorry, for what." I thought about all of the things she must have knowledge of, my adventures, my love (oh, Salzatorre, I almost had forgotten about my teal eyed prince), everything, wow that's overwhelming to even think about for me and for some reason an amiable, soft spoken girl has all these things in her head, that's beyond overwhelming.

"I am bound , by myself and our God to allow the events of this world to unfold as they are envisioned to do so, I have knowledge of things that at times I wish hadn't inside of my mind, much more than you could even imagine. Every night I slept, I dreamt of you, of your past, of you now and I still see your future unfolding before my eyes. You are going to have more adventures than you could ever think possible, more than one lifetime could contain. Goodbye, my beloved Lena, do not forget Avarivase." She grabbed my arm and a long dark blue bladed rapier with a black hilt materialized and she placed it in my hand and ran my left index finger over the word 'AVARIVASE' inscribed on the blunt side of the blade. She leaned in stretching to my cheek and tenderly kissed me as she sealed her eyes closed. As she finished she dematerialized into the dusty air around me and I headed into the large room ahead of me that blasted a huge red-orange light as Delphie left me. More words came to me and I wrote them down…

_I reminisce of the way you whispered_

That things are worse than they seem.

But now I unearth that I doubt your kiss

That this is worse than that malicious dream 

"Chosen One," a deafening tongue spook to me as I approached a very bright light and yet again I was nearly blinded.

"Do you speak to me."

"I am certain of you, you are the Chosen child of Uere that will free us."

"Free us, from what."

"I will start from the beginning," as he said this the surroundings in the room started to appear, it was completely flat painted in dark blue with nothing in it. "The foundation of our plane was as such, 'Everything was nothing and nothing was everything'. Then," then statues of great beauty started to became visible, in the center was one of a huge dragon, "Uere, wished for this plane to be filled with abundant life," then the statues started to fade away, "all things gave birth but for balance to be sustained all things had to die, their time in this plane was limited in accordance to Uere. Many things would be born here and die here. But a few blessed creatures are allowed by Uere to continue on in an outer plane. But something stirred in the cosmos and this plane collided and buckled with our own. The evidence of this are the specters that roam the land, they are life forms that are stuck in a state between both worlds. Then there is you."

"What is so special about me."

"You exist in both planes. Not as a semi-being such as the specters but as you are. You are you here and the same there. This is highly important."

"I'm in two worlds."

"No, you are **of **two worlds."

"How…is…what…okay." I paused to regain my composure. "This is important in what way."

"The tome you seek is there not here. You are chosen because of this see, you are the one that will save us."

"Okay, tell how to get the tome, so that I can do this."

"If it were only that simple… the other plane is calling for you. I bid you farewell and pray Uere's blessing over you."

I started to faint slowly and I said, "but how… will I…return."

His voice grew away from me as he said, "you will return when you are needed."

I thought of more words of my composition…

_And I cry_

I think of happy moments long ago

And I cry

I think of sadness we'll let go

And I cry

In time you'll see I believe in you

But I cry

Someday you'll see what I went through


	4. This Is Not My Home

_I still have not gained ownership of Neverwinter, Baldur's Gate or Forgotten Realms at the time of this publication. I do own Ashmorlenna and any reproduction, rebroadcast… _

_Things start to get exciting as Ashmorlenna expedition in Neverwinter begins, but what does it have to do with Avarivase_...

**CHAPTER FOUR- This Is Not Home**

I awakened in what had to be the center of Hell itself. There were scores of wingless people with pointless ears covering the terrain painting the pavement scarlet with their blood and many lolled about screaming awful chorus and wailing to gods of which I had never heard before to relieve them from the agony that beset them. I stood up and looked around, this was definitely not my home, the house assembled themselves right next to one another, and the ground was callous and cold as the night. The night there looked much different than mine in Avarivase, the moon gave off little light and the stars seemed to hide behind the cloak of darkness. This people looked quite similar to me on close inspection, they contained hair on their heads and men had some of there face as well, two legs and arms, basically they looked like homely elves. As I started to walk around eavesdropping on the mournful exclamations of the scar covered people and thought of how they must have made Uere so upset that they were tormented with whatever they were stricken with and then I circled around and looked down at a engaging voice that was flowing from the roadway and my heart stopped.

"Are you an angel," the sweet little creature that I had ever seen looked up at me with her huge brown eyesas she twiddled with a pair of large dark colored braids that trickled down the top of her head.

"No, I'm not an angel. I'm an Avariel, my name is Ashmorlenna."

"Oh," she clutched her stomach and rolled toward me and started to cough up blood on my feet, "you're a winged elf, my mommy told my stories about them. She said that they ain't real, but you're real, right."

"Right. Where is your mommy?"

"She's dead," she said bluntly and struggled to her feet. The three-foot tall little one rose and stood upright and continued, "she was one of this first to die from the plague."

"Plague, so is that what all this people are dying from."

"Yeah. Where did ya come from the sky," looked at me as if this were common knowledge then continued, "everyone's gonna die but my mommy said an angel was gonna come and get me and take me to her when I died, too. So I've been trying to die, but I can't," I gasped at this last statement. The poor flaccid child buckled over, I grabbed her under her arms and scooped her up and cradled her in my long arms.

All of a sudden a thunderous voice came from behind me, "you, winged one, what are you doing."

"This child needs a priests aid. What kind of creatures let their young lie anguished and let them perish away."

"We be humans," the obviously flummoxed and well overweight male said slowly, "I be guessing that you're Avariel. I have her tale of your kind. Never thought you'll were so… endearing. In simpler times, I would heal the child myself along with my wife but this is no normal ailment. You are not afflicted, are you?"

"With what I might ask."

"The Wailing Death that encircles us."

"No, I believe that I am not. How do I assist this child?"

He turned and walked back toward his post and said, "you don't."

I sprinted over toward him, with the child and I said, "You are going to leave this child here to die and waste away."

"Look it is obvious that you are not from around here, but our priest have blessed us with every blessing, our sorcerers have conjures nothing and our Lord has vanished into his castle. But if you wish to support us, you should go to the Academy. You have the look of a brave soul I'm sure that you could be the answer to our prays," he said.

"I'll go after I see this girl has proper final rights."

"Suit yourself, the Academy is located over there. Keep your personals close to your side, many adventurers rest there hoping to make a fortune."

I had ignored the statement and searched the eyes of the little girl who deserved none of this. "What is your name, little one?" I said as I ran my fingers along her bruised face.

"I'm De…" my mind paused as she coughed up more blood, "Delphena."

"I have a friend named Delphena."

"You're telling stories, no one but me's named Delphena."

I smiled at the child and said, "Is there anything that you would wish to do be…"

"I wanna fly, pleeeeeease." With that, I jolted up into the night's sky kicking up a great deal of dusk below me. We wandered in the sky, surfing beneath the stars and surveyed the land below us.

"Wow, this is amazing. I hope I can fly when I'm dead."

"You aren't going to die."

"Yes, I will. Everyone dies."

"Yes… but…"

"Just cause I'm a kid don't mean I ain't gonna die."

"Do you think I can cure the plague?"

"If anyone can do it I know it is you. You're the nicest, most bestest person I'd ever met, you even nicer than mommy."

"Thank you. I'm not nicer than your mother."

"Uh huh. You ain't told me to behave once since…" then she started to fidget and her star filled eyes rolled back into the head. I landed near a huge waterfall as her body separated herself from her body and I tearfully buried her under a large tree odd-looking tree. I decided at that moment that she wasn't going to die in vain, whomever or whatever was the cause of her death would be uncovered and they had better pray that I would not be to one to discover them for I will pour out all my anger, rage and torture upon their head. More words came to me…

_I never let you down; I was true in the end _

_I don't know why you let me go _

_My heart was torn in half by you _

_Only through my eyes you'll see the only love you'll ever know _

The Academy was filled with diversity; I met other elves, wingless, and gnomes, short stalky dwarves and the ever-lovable humans. The majority of humans I met were so passionate and emotion filled, I became obsessed with them especially with Herban who drilled me with my rapier until I mastered it in a mere three days. I became known for my work ethic, something that I really lack in Avarivase, staying up for days on end practicing and learn skills that would be needed to accomplish what I need. I gained a basic knowledge of spell casting using scrolls as well, though, I am not anywhere near proficient as of yet. Seven days came and went and I was told that I was scheduled to graduate when Lady Aribeth return from Waterdeep. I was flaming with excitement after I heard this new, I had longed to meet Lady Aribeth from the tales I had heard of the Paladin of Tyr, and she's an elf also.

That evening I sat up and for the first time since I came to the Academy I thought about my old life and I longed to tell Delphie all about this. I wondered about little Delphena, what would become of her, could they be connected somehow.

Brim, a young trainee from just outside of Neverwinter enter my room rather quickly and spoke to me, "You should be getting ready, Ashmorlenna. You don't want to miss Lady Aribeth."

"I will I was just thinking about my home."

"It sounded beautiful from what you told me of it."

"It is but I wonder why I never treasured it this much before."

"Pavel, my brother, always says that you can't tell what you got until it's gone. So, what are you doing after your commencement?"

"Nothing, I'll probably just come back here or …"

"Why don't you come with me to the Trade of Blades and you could kick back before you start doing whatever you are assigned to do."

"I'll think about it, thank you for the invitation. I'm going to get dress and head to meet Lady Aribeth," I said nearly with a squeal. After I was ready with my bow, blade and new leather armor I thought of some more words…

_I wanted to be with you until the end of time _

_I guess I gave my belief to much trust _

_Someday when I am on my own, looking back at you _

_I'll remember all about you, and me, and us _

"Here she is," spoke the fair Lady Aribeth, "I have been told much about you, Ashmorlenna. How was your time here?"

"It was better than I anticipated. I had so much fun even Herban couldn't get upset at me," I laughed and continued on, "but I can't wait to get out and search for those that are responsible for what they did to De… the people here."

"I see the fire in you that I heard about is honest as well as your grace and demeanor as encouraging as those around here have made mention of," there was a sudden, sharp sound and I turned quickly reaching for my rapier as the wizards materialized. I ran my sword quickly into them making their deaths swift and painless as not to give them the opportunity to attack Aribeth. After it appeared that I was victorious, I notice that all my comrades had fallen with only Aribeth now standing.

"Quickly, Ashmorlenna, take my key and get to the stable as quickly as possible. The Waterdevian creatures are stored there and that is definitely the objective of the intruders," she tossed me the key as I nodded my head and sprinted out of the door slaying anything that lie in my path. I was steaming with anger and could feel the sweat evaporating off my skin as I ran through the hallways killing anything that approached me. Pavel sat on the ground weeping over the body of his brother; I saw this and filled with rage. With my fists clenched, my left one around my rapier I arrived at the stables and interrupted a robed wizard trying to pry into the locks of the animals enclosures. I made fast work of the animals he conjured up and then I nimbly flipped over a fireball he fired at me and thrusted my rapier right into his mid section.

My rapier bowed as if I stabbed a huge stone and he smiled. I started slashes at him in rapid succession that also landed ineffective. I started singing a great ballad about an unnamed warrior battling a fire giant during the Time of Darkness. He seemed to be distracted by song and had problems casting more magic, miscasting consecutive spells in a row. I took this chance to aimlessly take out a scroll and recited its contents, a great hailstorm pummeling everything in the room and causing me to once again lose consciousness and fell to the ground. I just prayed that I would awaken it the same place this time.

"Our half-baked hero awakens, I see," I heard the most awful voice in the world.

I opened my eyes and saw mangled destruction surrounding me, "oww, where are the creatures?"

"They run through the city thanks to you and your poor magic casting," said the horrid voice again.

"Desther, she protected us all, there is no need for you to place blame on just her," said a young male elf with bright blonde hair.

"Look at her, I guess the stories of her kind are true, that must only be good as eye-candy and trophy wives."

I sprang to my feet and pointed my rapier in toward his face and said, "You want to see what this trophy can do."

"You see, Fenthick, she is completely uncontrollable," Desther said.

Fenthick then leaped in front of Desther and placed his hands up, "We do not need to attack one another, and we are allies."

"I meant no harm, I was just stating that she was given a simple task to protect the creatures and she allows them to run rampant. I do not know what Aribeth…" spoke Desther.

Fenthick looked back at him and said, "If you say one more foul thing about my love, I will let her at you."

"I…I merely meant she did not make the wisest of decisions that is all."

"I did what was necessary, mageling," I said.

"I am no mage, I am the High Priest of Helm," Desther said.

"I have never met a priest with a mouth as foul as yours," I said.

"I have never met an elf as absent-minded or irresponsibleas you," with this I started in on him; Fenthick or not I was going to kill him that night. Then Aribeth walked in and I paused and looked at her.

"Dear Ashmorlenna, I know your emotions are high but Desther means no harm, we all have to realize that we solve this calamity without one another. Ashmorlenna, why don't you go rest and I'll meet with you in a few days after I get a recognizance report of the creatures." With that I sheathed my rapier into my side and headed to room where I wrote down some more words before I went to sleep…

_And I cry _

_As I think of my joyous adventures of long ago _

_And I cry _

_I think of sadness will never go _

_And I cry _

_In time I'll be begged to be imbrued _

_But I cry _

_Someday you'll see all I went through_


	5. Whisper

_I still do not own Neverwinter, but wow a twinkie... where did it go._

_Back in Avarivase..._

**CHAPTER FIVE- Whisper**

I opened my eyes expecting to see my small room of the Academy but instead I saw her, Delphie standing over me and I investigated my surroundings. I was in my room in Avarivase at Di'Manstrana Estate and I sat up then my head started to throb probably still from the ice blocks hitting my head. Delphie looked a lot different, more mature not age mature but she carried herself differently, she seemed more sure of herself than when I last saw her.

"So, you have returned to us," she whispered over me, not wanting to attract attention.

"Ouch," I grabbed my head, "my head hurts."

"Take this," she grabbed a blue leaf from her pocket, "do not worry Amar gave it to me, it will help it go away."

I took the leaf and I swallowed it so fast I didn't taste a thing, "So, I'm back. Do you know how long I'll be here?"

"About a month or so but that matters little. How was it, the other plane."

"I thought you would already know."

"No, I only see what is in this realm, so anything exciting."

"Well," I thought about my week in Neverwinter, "I went to this city called Neverwinter. I first meet this little human named Delphena…"

"Hold up, no one is named Delphena but me, you're trying to pull something over on me."

"No, really her name was Delphena. But I think she could have been you, you both seemed very alike."

"So… you think I came from the other realm."

"I'm not sure but she was about three when she died and I don't remember anything about you before we were in the cave together, even though everyone says that we've been friends longer than that, 'since before we had feathers.'"

"You don't remember things from before you were five that well any way, no one does."

"But you do, or would, right? What is your first memory?"

"The cavern but…"

"I know it was you, I can sense you there. I think that there are forces here that trying to keep of us from knowing the truth. Why can't I know the name of my father?"

"It was outlawed to mention his name but I do not see the relevance of knowing his name, it will not give us any clue into who he was."

"Unless it does give us a glimpse to who he was. Knowing his name will solve a lot of the details that we both don't know, in my opinion."

"If you want to know his name you'll have to get into the archives in the Castle and there is little chance of you getting Royal permission…"

"I could get Salzatorre to let me go."

She smiled and said, "Oh, I see you'll bat eyes, flirt a little and…"

"Delphie, your such a lunatic. You know you think he's cute too. By the way where is the real Delphie,you haven't asked me about the guys in the other realm yet."

"It doesn't… I don't care about that kind of stuff now." she said and looked into her eyes that started to sparkle.

"Who's the guy?" I said.

"It's Amar," she said with a loving accent over Amar so that it sounded like 'Ammmarrr', "he's so nice and he's been helping me study the prophecies of Uere and how they related to you and I. But about a month ago…"

"A month, I thought I was only gone a week."

"No, I was about seven weeks, dear. But anyway back to Amar. Did I mention his physique? No, I didn't, he's built like a siege wall but you wouldn't know it since he has to wear that robe all the time. A month ago, he asked me if I would ever consider a guy like him and I said 'of course.' We've been seeing a lot of each other since then until last week when he had to leave on his pilgrimage to the Shadow Fields to gain his full rights as a priest and before he left," she pulled out a large sun amulet from under her clothes and continued, "he told me 'I'm giving you this because you are my sun, my only source of warmth that I am provided with.'"

"Wow, so that tied you down."

"No, he's an incredible kisser," she shook off a sense of euphoria and continued, "He's so wonderful to me. Kind of like you but in a male's body."

I always thought that I'd be the first of us to have a boyfriend but I knew that there was no way that I could have one with my condition. I was still a bit disappointed and I smiled at Delphie, I truly was delighted that she had found someone for herself.

"We're not officially going out so you could still get guy before I do."

"Delphie, I know that you are reading my mind."

"I really am not. We've been together forever."

"Except for three unaccounted years…"

"You're back on that tangent."

"Yes, you know me. We've got to prove me wrong."

"I don't know anyone that would know that kind of..."

"How about your mom?"

"What?! Why in the hell would she want to aid us, she hates me and I hate her, anyway I bet she's dead," she said nearly beginning to cry but held it back, grabbing her amulet and inhaled the tears.

"Okay, I go by myself."

"No!" Delphie eyes resolved withgreat passion, she leaned into her my face and searched my eyes, "I am supposed to be your right arm. I am supposed to pave your pathway and I will not back down just because of her. I am going with you and protect you. Let's get our stuff ready and held to Raaspook, alright."

"Alright Delphie but first I have to go to the Castle and speak with Salzatorre."

"Do you want to know what happens with you and him?"

"A bit but I don't think that my relationship with my fixation is all that important, kids are dying in Neverwinter, demons are roaming the land here. I don't have any time for a fling."

"Lena," she captured my hands and whispered in my ear, "love makes you do incredible things, without it nothing would be possible. **He **will make you do the impossible, and you both will need each other."

"Okay, I'm going to speak with him."

As I headed out the door Delphie looked at me and said, "Let him help you." I didn't understand but I agreed.

I arrived at Okphlae Castle and as I entered the meeting, he was waiting for me as I approached him. He looked more handsome now than before, his long, deep brown hair rained just over his shoulders, his angular face was facing mine as I walked nearer to him wanting to tell him how I felt but knowing that I couldn't.

_"Ashmorlenna," he said, "I...I want to ask you something."_

_"Yes," I said diving for his hand, staring into his teal eyes that peered into my soul, stealing my breath._

_"I love you..."_

"Lena..., Lena," spoke a voice that seemed very real and familiar.

"Are you okay? You seem tired," spoke Salzatorre as he lifted his hand off my arm, returning to a neutral stance about three feet from me.

I stood up and said, "I am okay. I was just... I need some information about my father."

He smiled serenely at me, I prayed that this wasn't a dream either, "I knew you would. I wish I could help you, more but..."

"You know about him?"

"No, but," he pulled out a book and handed it toward me, "it's locked. But it's your father's travelogue, I don't know where the key is but I have been searching for someone to pick it, but the best spymasters in the court have been unsuccessful."

"Thank you," I said looking directly into his eyes, "you don't have to help me."

"I do... I want to, you've done some much for me..."

"I have."

"Yes. You don't understand the hope you bring all of us. Your bravery breeds confidence. Your exploits empower all of us. I know that you don't think you are that special or influential but you are. You are our hope even if my family doesn't want to give you and others that deserve it their due credit."

"Why are you so different from the rest of the Royal Court?"

"They are not enlightened, they are self-diluted. I have studied the past of Avarivase and I understand the importance of our defenders, especially those that are selfless as yourself."

"Okay," I was speechless, was he trying to compliment me, "I need to go to Raaspook and wanted to know if I could have a Royal pass to enter."

"Raaspook," he said with his hand caressing his chin, "you don't need a pass."

"It would be a lot easier..."

"No..., I will go with you."

"You can't go with me, you're the Prince."

"I am the future King, I can do anything that is necessary for Gamlesh to survive."

"I don't want anything to happen to..."

"I'm one of the strongest sword wielders in the land," he said with an imaginary cross slash.

"You're bent on this aren't you?"

"I've wanted to venture out of these walls everyday of my existence. I want to see the world, to find myself, my real self. I have to go to Raaspook but not just myself but for you as well."

"For me."

"Yes, I want to protect you. You are different from any other girl I've ever meet, you're a blessing from Uere and will be a great blessing to the Kingdom, I have to protect you, I... I...," he turned and headed toward the door, "It's up to you, though. I won't want to be a burden."

"You can come, I could use the help in case the sailors get a bit rowdy," I said with a huge smile on my face. "Get your gear, I and Delphie are going to be heading out tonight, okay."

"Sure, but why are you really letting me join." with queer look across his face.

I answered him as I gracefully scampered pass him and whispered in his ear, "Because you're cute."

I gathered the things I needed, bedroll, arrows, flint, rope and some potions while I was in town. Delphie wasn't home when I returned and my aunt said she went to the Temple, so I took a nap and awoke as the sun was setting and raced out of the house as I told my aunt I was searching for Delphie, then ran down the beaten path behind our large house and saw the three of them standing around. Delphie, Amar and Salzatorre were standing beneath I huge Bao Bao tree which branches seemed to stretch out toward their heads.

"Lena," they all said in unison.

"Hi, everyone. I wasn't under the assumption that I'd be part of the a full party," I said toward Amar, who must have just returned from his journey.

Delphie said, "He told me that he was coming no matter what I said so that I should just drop it."

"Amar, I'm glad you want to go but Raaspook is no place for a priest," I said.

"I just return from week in a crater filled with rotting corpses, rats, vultures and not to mention walking dead and poltergeists so if you are saying that I can't handle myself against a bunch of sailors..." how can I argue with that point?

"Okay, and Salzatorre wants to see us reach there safely as well," I said with a quick glance at Delphie.

"You aren't talking me out of going, if that's what you are trying to do," said Delphie with her arms around her hips.

"No, I'm not. Let's take flight, we'll get there much faster and with the wind at our backs we will safe a lot of our energy," I said and we took off with fury and headed eastward to Raaspook, not knowing what we were in search for but each of us knew that trouble was just over the horizon. As we reached the foothills we saw it, they were everywhere, transparent creatures walking, floating and flying about. The forest was dead, everything, nothing thrived even the water, and death was everywhere.

There was a blazing red light ahead of us, Amar stormed ahead of us, I could sense it was evil and I prayed that we would all be okay as I remembered Javeraland Rasfael. Everywhere I went death seemed to be pair with my presence and I wanted everyone to come through this with their lives, especially Prince Salzatorre. As we flew faster through the decay, the creatures seemed to become larger and scarier the closer we came to the light. Amar seemed to pick up more speed the closer we got then as the dome of light was a closing in he lowered his head and ran directly into it, his body flew back, deflected off the surface. I mentallyjotted down…

_I wanted to be with you until the end of time _

_I guess I asked too much. _

_Someday when I am on my own, looking back at you _

_I'll remember all about you, and me, and us _

"Amar," screamed Delphie as she blasted forward to capture his spiraling body. We landed and watched the huge dome of crimson light call toward the dead spirits, they marched through it and whatever or whomever was in it yelled for more power.

Amar opened his eyes, "It's a demon. We must destroy it. It's feeding on other spirits to get more strength." He stood up and started to pray a spell and the red light faded.

"What did you do," Salzatorre asked.

"I've give us a chance," he said andsprinted toward the demon, feathers lining his path to his destiny.


	6. From Inside

_I do not own Neverwinter, so I don't have to pay taxes for it, so there IRS._

**Chapter Six- From Inside **

The demon stood tall, well over seven feet, possessed a great war axe dripping ferociously with blood, breast protected with a bright silver armor that spread over his arms and over his legs. He looked intimidating if I were able to be frightenedbut I'm not so I didn't reallycare. Delphie stood to my right side as Salzatorre protected my left and Amar, well he was standing toe to toe with the demon, arguing with him in the tongues, I couldn't understand him. Then the demon reached back and backhanded him with his free fist, Amar flew over our heads about thirty feet, Delphie raced to him, I stood there with Salzatorre as 'It' approached us.

"You are Ashmorlenna," It said.

"That is true, I see my reputation has even spread to the depths."

"Are you ready to face your death and have your spirit join me." With that comment Salzatorre sprung into action, unsheathing his long sword that glittered in the moonlight and slash at the demon's midsection. The monster dodge and returned with a slash of his axe across the crown of Salzatorre's helm, splintering, as it fell from his head Salzatorre jabbed the sword into the demon's belly, which became engulfed by it's belly and nearly Salzatorre's hand, as the beast fell to the ground on one knee.

"Take that beast," spat Salzatorre.

The beast arose and shot the sword clear over the moon, "That will not stop me, I will gain your soul as well," It reached for his head and I fired an arrow at him that pierce his right eyeball. He turned, blood flowing down it's right cheek and swung his axe at my feet, leaping I quickly fired two more arrows at his head that did little except anger him more. He swung at me again and I again leaped into the air but this time I charged him with my rapier slashing him across his face, as I landed I saw Salzatorre ran behind him, he jumped on his back and Salzatorre's hand quickly reached across his neck and return back around. The beast fell to the ground and Salzatorre rolled off his back and lay on the ground, exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Salzatorre asked me as he turned his back to the creature/

"Yes..." I said and the beast stood up drenched in blood, caked with sod and apparently pissed off.

"Young Prince," He said as he landed a right hook on the top of Salzatorre's head, knocking him over. I raced over to them, rapier dragging along in my left hand, I rolled under a slash from his axe and stabbed him once more, he stumbled back as I continued to assault his midsection with my rapier opening up more wounds and causing him to bleed even more.

Suddenly, Amar and Delphie ran up behind Amar and I said, "He's very strong, we have to overpower him together. Continue to attack him from the front, Delphie will distract him with magical attacks and light blasts, I will open a portal to send him in to capture him okay."

"First, make sure Salzatorre is okay," I said and continued to attack him.

"I will not be bound," the beast screamed and a blaze of fire engulfed all around me. I fell to the ground and heard Amar scream to move. I couldn't fall, I had to defeat him, and I willed myself up as I felt the cold wind breath across my stinging skin.

"I won't be defeated!" I screamed and stabbed forward at him, directly for his heart, I glared into his empty red eyes as I twisted my rapier and returned it to my side.

Amar screamed, "Now! Force him through the portal!" I notice a black orb behind him and I grabbed him. I pushed him forward as he grabbed for me...

"No! Lena!" Screamed Delphie.

It was dark, no wind, no land, nothing, nothingness. The beast flew around trying to free himself from the twenty-foot sphere that enraptured us. I gathered myself, ready to finish what I started. I pointed my rapier at the beast face.

The beast fell to a knee, hanging in the air, "I give."

"You can't give, I don't accept surrender. You will die demon." Then a whirl of air touch my back I turned around, another portal had opened and I raced through it.

Delphie's arms captured me "Lena, I told..." Then the beast struggled through as Amar closed the portal and landed face down on the ground.

Amar screamed, "Finish him, while he is weakened." Salzatorre flipped up off the ground near him as I ran in toward the beast and he ran his sword covered in his and the monsters blood deep into the heart of the beast.

"I... can't... die... here..." the beast said and dematerialized into a puff of smoke and flew into Salzatorre, who fell to the ground faint, and grew pale, cold and frigid. I wrote down how I felt...

_I think if the world   
Were to stop right now   
The thing I'd miss most is   
You. _

_My guardian from up high.   
The shield I never wished I had   
And never wanted.   
The one my heart longs for. _

_You might not feel the same.   
But maybe one of these days,   
You'll miss me too._

Salzatorre lay there half-dead, half-alive as the soul parasite devoured the inner most sacred parts of his essence. The long slender candles climbed along the walls and their tips flickered and waned away giving their strength to provide the light in the darkened Temple room where Amarashee stood vigil over the near breathless form of the Prince and future King of Gamlesh. Amar's pupils were fixated on the face of Salzatorre and he seemingly didn't blink obviously focusing intensely on the task at hand. I could smell from the scent that he let off that he was worried about performing his first exorcism; honestly I as well felt a hint fear for the well being of the object of my affection that has secretly stolen my heart though I am unable to tell him this. Far into the southern most corner sat Delphie, puffy eyed from crying over these last two days intensely, blaming and punishing herself for opening the plane of death upon this land to free me.

"It is not your fault, Delphie," spoke Amar slowly not moving his body at all from his spot over Salzatorre, "it was inevitable. This demon is very strong, Ashmorlenna will attest to that fact. We had no choice but to open the planar door, without the chosen one a would be lost."

"But I should have waited for you to open the gate, Lena would have completed the destruction off him. I just wanted to help her but instead I goofed up, again."

"You did save me, I was not ready. I was ill prepared and would have perished in that Uere forsaken black abyss. I was playing right into the Dark One's hand. I know he was baiting me."

"There is little time to place blame right now," spoke Amar waving us to him, "we must take our failures and set pace forward. This moment that means ridding Salzatorre of the beast that no dwells within him, I need both of your help to focus enough energy on Salzatorre, okay." Amar said as he directed us to stand around Salzatorre's head and grab hands to form an equilateral triangle. He started to chant some words that I didn't understand and Delphie followed his lead, I decided to down the only thing that I ever did when I was approached with any kind of religious situation, I recited the few verse of Uere's text that I had memorized. I felt the innate energy inside of me rise outward from me, it suddenly sort of twisted me and the room started to vibrate. I continued to pray as the room shake more powerfully after every shake then about five minutes later a supernatural shake violently rocked the room causing me to nearly fall.

"Was that it? Is the demon out of him?" asked Delphie.

"No, that was the demon acknowledging our presence," said Amar.

At that moment the walls started to sway, a low pitch howl began to filled the room along with the a foul smell that seemed to be of rotting fish and boar excrement that was beginning to violate my nostrils. Keeping composed and not vomiting I looked over at Amar who had his eyes closed then Salzatorre started to convulse, Delphie began to grab from his arm but was interrupted by Amar's hand.

"We cannot touch him once we have started the ritual, doing so would give the demon the right to kill him," Amar said with his eyes still closed.

"Demon rights," Delphie said outraged, "Demons should have no rights."

"Uere thinks differently and it wouldn't not make a difference if were to touch him or not, it is not beneficial either way so..."

"I just wish there was a spell for demonic riddance..." Then Salzatorre stopped shaking and lay stiff and completely flat against the bed. His once closed, teal eyes now opened filled with blood red pupils obviously not of his own.

"Your petty spells shall have no dominion over me, your Prince is doomed. I will not separate myself from him, he is mine," the demon spoke.

"Speak your name demon," Amar said.

"You have no authority..."

"I am Uere's servant, I have power over all he commands so speak your name." At this the demon squealed and the room shook briefly again.

"I am the Ruler of all Demons, the Dark Beast of Death, your tongue cannot pronounce my real name... call me Palvance The Red."

"Palvance, I want Salzatorre back..." I said. Amar waved me back. I was becoming frustrated, I knew that this was Amar's skill but I wanted to help Salzatorre, I couldn't stand seeing him in pain.

"This is between me and the Prince, why don't you and your chambermaids leave us be..."

"Chambermaid," I screamed and grabbed my rapier, "I'll show you chambermaid. Don't forget you was about to end your pitiful life, Red."

"I am Pal..."

"I don't care. I swear that I will rid your presence of my Prince."

"Your Prince..." the demon spoke.

"Quiet demon," Amar said, "What is your purpose, state it quickly."

"I am the Bringer of Death. No man can live on a mountain forever. I am only fulfilling Uere's prophesy..."

"Lies, deceiver, I know the text do not patronize me, I can end this right now." Amar said and grabbed the sun symbol of Uere, blessed it and placed it near Salzatorre's head. The demon screamed and tried unsuccessfully to wiggle away. "The truth is what I want."

"I want my Kingdom."

"What Kingdom?"

"My Kingdom of death, it has been taken from me. I need... man power."

"You are starting a war for the underworld." I said.

"No, I am starting a war for this world."

"Quiet," spoke Amar, "Are you alone?"

"I am. Your friend will even leave this body soon."

"He will not I will..." I spat at him.

"I will turn him into dust. I will destroy him slowly, he will decay away screaming for death but I will not give it to him until he has suffered..."

"Enough," I screamed, "I want this over, now. You and me now, come on, are you afraid of me. Why don't you come and possess me, am I too much for you?"

"Ashmorlenna, no. Don't bait the demon to you. If something happens to you..."

"I can handle it." I said and glare into the eyes of the demon.

"You want me, come and get me." Then goose bumps started to gather on the skin of Salzatorre, his eyes changed color back to their beautiful teal, his body became limp and he began to vomit a disgusting greenish brown substance all over the three of us. His body quickly tossed from right to left in repeated succession, then small holes began to cover his body about the size of pins, yellow puss slowly squeezed out from the millions of holes. I felt helpless, I felt enraged and mostly I felt like killing this thing.

"Is there anyway that I can enter Salzatorre," I asked the two near lifeless people standing by me.

Delphie thought a second, "I guess I could try to allow you to possess him but it probably won't work, I don't have much strength."

"Hold my hand," Amar said and started to chant and I felt my spirit leave my body and I was over Salzatorre, even covered in puss he looked amazing and then I sank into him. My words to Salzatorre would have sounded like this if I could ever express them...

_Darker than the darkest night,_

_Burning with their own sacred light,_

_Your wings spread larger than life,_

_Striking fear into all that spy them,_

_Causing,_

_To me,_

_My love to enlarge for thee,_

_For in me is a special knowledge,_

_The knowledge that with my love,_

_Whogave you those wings,_

_Who gave you the power of flight,_

_Andwho gave you power over the night,_

_Your wings,_

_Inky blackness,_

_Representing a time in your life,_

_Best not remembered,_

_But never to be forgotten,_

_For in every life there are lessons of pleasure and pain,_

_Of love and of hate,_

_Of the good and the bad,_

_And with true love you find passion,_

_Happiness,_

_Joy,_

_And a release from any pain,_

_For you have found the completion of the heart and soul,_

_And to me we have found true love in each other,_

_Though I don't know how,_

_And nor do I care,_

_For with you in my heart,_

_I will let nothing effect me,_

_For you are my dark angel,_

_With wings to fly you through any troubled times,_

_Made more perfect than I,_

_Or any other,_

_With a heart and soul to encompass all,_

_To me your word is the law,_

_Obeyed without thought,_

_For with my love I also give the special gift of trust,_

_Trust not to forsake our love,_

_For as long as our love stays true,_

_So will I to you,_

_For I believe in our love,_

_My love in my dark winged angel,_

_Whose wings are,_

_Darker than the darkest night._

I looked up, and he stood there, the demon with his stupid looking smile, that cursed demon standing before my Prince Salzatorre. I ran over with my rapier.

"Are you ready to finish this?" I said. Salzatorre looked very fatigued obviously battling the demon for a long time.

"Little girl..." With that I slashed him and began to continue what I started.

"You just like your father," he said as he fell to the ground.

"What do you know of my father?"

"I know plenty and you love death as much as he does, I can see it in your eyes."

"I don't not seek death, those that seek my death set their own graves."

"You do not even see your own passion do you?" As the demon fell to the ground he growled.

"I passion for your death..." I said as I stabbed him in the heart repeated.

"You... and... your... father..." with that I began viciously slashed his body into pieces spreading all around me.

"I hate you. I hate your kind. I will kill of you." I said hysterically still attacking the tiny pieces of the demon. Salzatorre run behind me and grabbed me.

"It's okay." He said very calmly.

"He lies." I screamed.

"I know but that doesn't matter. You've saved me."

I calmed down. I had saved him. I looked into his teal eyes and a light seemed to surround me as I leaned into his soft lips with mine. We stood their, together for what seemed like an eternity, lips together, peaceful, just glazing into each others eyes. I felt my body tingling and fell into a deep darkness and sensed that Salzatorre was leaving me.

_That's it. No more love stuff. I hate it. She going back the Neverwinter, see y'all in Chapter Seven._


	7. Lingering Feelings

_I still do not own Neverwinter but one day…_

_Ashmorlenna has returned to Neverwinter after defeating Palvance. She sits alone in her room at the Academy, thinking about what just happened._

**CHAPTER SEVEN- Lingering Feelings**

I'm a brute. Death follows me everywhere. Am I the cause of death for everyone… my mother, my father, Rasfael and Javeral, young Delphena and the rest of the plague victims and worst of all I could never see Salzatorre again. He could be dead. Was he dead? I had no idea of what had become of him. If he were still alive, did he remember kissing me inside the very essence of his being? I still could feel a part of me still within him. I fastened my eyes shut and laid back on my bed and visualized myself being held by my prince, Salzatorre, and caressing my lips upon his, joining together become one with him. I longed for him but I knew that if he were still alive that his life would end if he were to remain with me.

"I won't leave you," he spoke into my ear.

"But you must, you will die if you remain with me," I said reaching upward to him.

"I would die without you, I can't leave you. I swear by the heaven's stars and the land's ever seeing eye that I'll never forsake you and that I will stalk the sanctum of death with you. I love you and want to be with you forever," he said and braced me firmly placing my tear-drenched face across his chest. I wanted to stay there forever. With my prince, forever. I sang…

_Listen as the mighty wind blows_

_Across the great divide; light and dark_

_My voice trapped in yearning for night,_

_While memories trapped in time for the darkness,_

_The moon is my companion_

_And the stars my guides,_

_Would I spend forever in the night,_

_And not be satisfied?_

_Stars twinkling fiercely over head,_

_Am I the only one, who sees them in their_

_True beauty gleam?_

_Or seemly the only to heed_

---------

I stood up and walk down the halls of the Academy. It was bleak. The stale air surrounding me was teeming with the scent of death, thecorridors were empty as I made my way to the Halls of Justice and entered the room were I was supposed to meet with Fenthick. I entered the room and glared at Desther who was obviously not very happy to see me.

"I see that you were quick to answer the summons, but what else would I except from Ashmorlenna Di'Manstrana," said Fenthink as I neared him.

"You could have showered before coming," said Desther turning his head away from us.

"I apologize," I said toward Fenthick, "I have many things on my mind."

"See. This little girl will not be of any use to us. She cannot even organize her own mind," Desther said.

I reached for my bow but Fenthick graced my hand, "Ashmorlenna, we need you. There are no others left in the Academy."

"What?" I said looking over at Desther, "When did this happen?"

"The battle was too much, you are our only hope. Aribeth sees much untapped talent inside of you," Fenthick said.

"Aribeth is diluted with aspirations," Desther said cracking his knuckles, "Ashmorlenna possesses little skill and might I remind everyone that she was the one that allowed the creatures to run amuck throughout Neverwinter."

"I apologize for my err in judgment. I will rectify that," I walked toward the doorway and hesitated as I passed Desther, "And by the way I don't care what anyone thinks of my abilities, I will find the menace that beset this plague and their god will not be able to defend them."

"Why do you even care?" Desther snorted.

"I care because of Delphena. I help because some can't help themselves." I starred at Desther, "I want this…this evil vanished. We are safe but for how long? If we don't act then we'll suffer the fate of Delphie."

"You don't care for that little girl, you only what fame and fortune," Desther scowled.

"I have no need for gold," I said and quickly flashed my bag of gold, it wasn't huge but I could take care of myself with it, "And as far as fame, I could never amount to anything, I am just a bard." I smiled at him, seeing that he must care somewhat for the city, "I promise that after the corprates are identified and punished that I'll leave. I understand that there would be little need of me afterward."

----------

I walked out of the room and met with Aribeth who briefed me on my objective and gave me a bit of gold as well as a stone that was connected to the temple and would allow me to return there. It was late when I left so I headed for the Trade of Blades to relax a bit, and find a companion that knew the city to help me. I looked around and no one seemed to qualify so I sat and drank some ale. Listening to the tales they told enraged me but I composed myself,they were self righteous, money hungry scoundrels. I started to understand Desther attitude toward me,all adventurers couldn't be this way though. I needed to calm down, my passed few expeditions were assaulting my psyche.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

With the room was filled with armor clad heathens it smelled of ale and perspiration, I looked around slowly as everyone's eyes followed me across the room and I was sittting in the middle of the large room and looked around at everyone as the room grew silent.

A young woman in red leather armor approached me and sat across from me at the table, "You are the one I've heard so much about. The Avariel from far away here to save us all. Ashmorlenna, I believe it is."

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you. Are you a local girl?"

"I am from Neverwinter, I've only recently returned from afar. I'm Sharwyn, you haven't the look of a warrior."

Her forthright attitude matched her powerful build, I thought as I said, "And you don't have the look of a tavern maiden."

"For good reason, I am not, I am also a bard, and actually I am the greatest bard that Neverwinter has ever produced." Wow, another bard, I hadn't been around a lot of other bards, and this was the first female bard that I've met.

"So, did you return to save your hometown, to become a heroine," I looked into her confident eyes as she shifted her weight forward to close the gap that separated us.

"I am here because this is where I am. I can go anywhere and gain fame. I actually returned for a more personal reason but I figured that the town I hold so many memories in would definitely be in need of someone of my talents at this time of trouble."

A thought popped into my head, "I'm aiding Lord Nasher and Aribeth in a very important mission and I would be great to have someone similar talent to me to help me, I really need help to find my way around this town."

"Excellent," Sharwyn said with an enormous smile across her face, "give me all your gold."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"I need compensation, correct. I figure that you have very little so I won't embarrass you by having to have you barter with me."

"I have plenty of gold," I said patting my gold filled sack to create a ching-ching sound that was heard throughout the entire bar, "200 gold pieces seems fair."

"Okay," Sharwyn said leaning back in her chair, "I also want half of all we acquire from my services."

"Sure," I said and raised my hand as a tavern maid walk past and motioned for more ale.

"You seem different from the other mercs that I've met in my travels."

"My wings are spectacular and I do have the figure of a goddess," I said and sipped my mug of brew and spreading my wings.

Sharwyn grinned, "so where did you say you were from."

"I didn't." I said and sipped my ale slowly glaring at her, testing her patience, "I'm from Avarivase, the city that sits atop the great mountain Gamlesh. Have you ever heard of it?"

"No, but there are a great of many things that I've yet to accomplish and providences that I haven't explored."

"HICCUP!!!" I exclaimed turning heads toward my colleague and me as I held my hand over my lips.

"You cannot hold your snifter, aye." Sharwyn said and grabbed her mug and downed it all in one fatal gulp.

"I can handle, hiccup, anything. So where do you think we should start?"

"I could tell you but you haven't even told me what your mission is."

My head started to feel light and my ears started to tingle as I said, "Aribeth has assigned me that task of, hiccup, ah, wadder-davey-veeeeeh-Hahn," I held my hands as if I were making an invisible orb, "ah, little guys for the ah, ah thingy for the sick."

"You're drunk," laughed Sharwyn, "you haven't even finished your second mug and you are flat plastered," she yelped and leaned back in on two legs of her seat.

I thought to myself, 'if you are drunk, how come you feel okay.' Then I waved my hand in front of my face and said, "ten fingers see, I'm fine."

"That's just one hand," she continued chastising me, "you got double peepers, too. You getting totally smashed, Ashmorlenna. You should see your face, it's a gem," and as she said this she leaned beyond the point of return and ended up with her backside on the tavern floor momentary looking at the bar room ceiling. I raced around to see if she was okay and took one to many steps, I think, and ended up on top of her. The entire establishment, mostly male, circled us and watched intensely. Many also hooted and hollered as I, probably drunk, and Sharwyn, hysterically and a bit tipsy also, tried to climb off each other.

"Watch your hand," I said as I swatted her fingers off my chest, which conducted a loud set of provocative remarks toward us as we struggled up to our feet.

"Quiet your mouths," Sharwyn screamed as she hoisted herself and I off the ground, "if I've said it once I've said it a million times, boys. I'm too much for you all." That comment was followed by a string of disappointed awws, from the heavy fact that the entertainment was over and the fact that they had probably heard Sharwyn say no to them before.

She then placed her hands on my exposed shoulders andsat me down, "are you okay?"

I think that I was a bit drunk… "Yes, I'm oookeeedoookeee. You have soft hands, too."

"You are the worst bard I've ever met," Sharwyn said and walked me to a room in the back of the domicile and I plummeted onto a bed in the room and closed my eyes.

----------

He stood and the edge of a canyon looking into the sunset in front of me. I stepped forward and wrapped his waist with my left arm and leaned into his left shoulder and breathed in his essence. He looked even more striking with his teal eyes filled with the burning orange sun reflecting, he pulled me even closer to him and stroked my hair.

"I love you, Ashmorlenna," he said as he leaned in and captured my face with his hands and directed my lips toward his, I closed my eyes as I met his lips with mine. We stood there, united, for several minutes but it was forever for me. This is what I want, I want him. Could I give up everything for him? Could it be possible to be with him?

"Bye," he said and dove into the canyon and disappeared as the sun hibernated behind the veil of night, I felt empty and screamed out for him, I didn't want to be alone, and I needed him.

"Salzatorre!!!!!!! Come back!!!!!!!!! Please…."

_Moon shining in its entire prime tonight_

_Then ruined by dawn_

_In daylight I close my eyes and in them_

_Is my darkness; wishes for night_

_In this world I stumble through, blinded_

_By the sunlight everyday of my life_

_Trying to find an honest word, even one_

_Only to find the truth enslaved_

_Everyone seems to speak to me in riddles_

_And rhymes; confusion throbs in my head_

_Stars twinkling fiercely over head,_

_Am I the only one, who sees them in their_

"Salzatorre…" I whispered as I rose up on the bed and surveyed the room… I was still in Neverwinter. Then I noticed that Sharwyn was sitting in a chair in the corner farthest away from the bed.

"Are you … alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I just had a bad dream about… someone."

"Your love. I've seen it. I've been it. I once longed for a love as well but it just gets in the way."

"Love… doesn't…"

"It does, well at least for me it has."

"What happened?" I said as I sat up and felt my head throb, I was drunk.

"As a young girl my mother arranged me to marry a wealthy noble after my affluent father passed on. Even at this young age, I still possessed much of the charm and believe it or not I probably had a much more curvaceous body then and could have had any man that I looked at. Well, now that I think about it, I don't think much has changed. Anyway, we were invited to a ball for the many of the nobles and I was expected to charm a man named Lord Farthington and I spotted the man I believed to be him and fell heads over heels for him. He was witty, smart and had a divine voice, my heart was bestilled. I learned that this was not the Lord and met him later that night he could not compare to his apparent bard. Against my resolve, I married the Lord but soon I fell farther for the bard and we soon started to become well… very close."

"You cheated on husband," I exclaimed. I couldn't fathom that she'd been enraptured in a situation she couldn't handle, "I can't see you as the two-timing type."

She smiled at the comment, "Love does strange things to you. I had to please my mother but I also had to follow my heart. Sometimes, I wonder if my mother was right, if I should of just stayed with Lord Farthington. He was never passionate toward me but he did take care of me, maybe that was the way that he wanted to express his love of me and he did worship me but what chap doesn't, aye."

I smiled back, she seemed to be fighting back tears, and "do you want to know about my love?"

"It doesn't matter if I do or not, you're a bard, you're going to tell me anyway," she said.

"True, so. He's a prince, a real prince. He is wonderful and he fought off a demon for me."

"A prince and a demon. You should turn that into a ballard."

"I should. But anyway, I don't know how he feels about me and I don't know how the whole royalty thing will work."

"Do you believe that love is greater than anything?"

"I guess."

"Then all the facts don't matter. That's how I feel and have found out through my experience. You need to establish love before anything. That's why I came back to Neverwinter."

"Oh yeah, so what kind of family business did you need to do here."

"I don't… I think it would be better not to talk about it right now."

I started to sing again and Sharwyn sat glancing out of the window that transposed the light from the moon's afterglow…

_True beauty gleam?_

_Or seemly the only to care_

_Moon shining in its entire prime tonight_

_Then ruined by dawn_

_Into this night I wander,_

_Its morning I fear and dread,_

_Another day of knowing of_

_The path I fear to tread,_

_Oh into the sea of waking dreams_

_I follow without pride,_

_Nothing stands between me here_

_And I won't be denied as the moon rises_

"That's a captivating resonance, you're the second best singer I've ever heard." She said as she stood up and sat down by me on the bed. "So you are going to find the Waterdhavian creatures. I've heard of them, I'm a bard of course, I have to have a healthy knowledge of myths and legends."

"So you think you can help my find them?"

"If they exist, then I can find them," Sharwyn said and winked at me.

"I saw them, I know they couldn't escape so all we have to do is find them."

"It's gonna be like looking for water in a furnace…" she said and jumped up, "we will be so famouswhen we are donewe'll need to hire body doubles, though it will be tough to find someone to look as good as I." She looked right at me and said, "get and finish your song, we've got mystical beast to capture, let us be on our way." I sang the rest of the song as we enter the Beggar Nest…

_Am I the only one, who sees them in their_

_True beauty gleam?_

_Or seemly the only to care_

_Moon shining in its entire prime tonight_

_Then ruined by dawn_

_Stars twinkling fiercely over head,_

_Am I the only one, who sees them in their_

_True beauty gleam?_

_Or seemly the only to care_

_Moon shining in its entire prime tonight_

_Then ruined by dawn_

_Good-night sun and clouds..._

_Good-morning moon and stars.._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I feel like Sharwyn is a bit OOC but I am not sure. Anywayz, R/R of course flames accepted, I write better after I get 'em. Tell what you think about Ashmorlenna so far. She's supposed to be very emotional and a bit rebellious CG actuallyso anytime you think she should have reacted stronger than she does FLAME ME, TheShadow(hasSPOKEN)._


	8. True Lives

_Legalities: Don't own NWN. Don't own Sharwyn either. Don't own Silver and Cold either. Darn it. Don't own a car… oops, T.M.I._

_AN: Much thanks for the reviews. I also changed my settings to allow anonymous reviews as well. I want to apologize for my previous attempts at writing; I'm working on slowing down and producing better work. I'm also looking for a beta-reader other than my mother, j/k, if anyone is interested._

_Guan- Thanks for your faithful reviewing practices. You're amazing._

_Firilya- Thanks and I'm still your biggest fan._

_Tasharene- Keep being honest, it well, keeps me honest._

_Everyone else- One day, I will die. And all I will behind is my muse. This is it. Revere like it's air. LOL. _

_Anywayz, on to the main event…_

**Chapter Eight: True Lives**

Beggar's Nest.

Visceral darkness, the essence of demise.

Death was the King and he must have been a tyrant.

I noticed one major difference that had changed since my first visit when I buried Delphena.

Zombies.

Decaying bodies.

Voyaging under there own esteem, blank expressions peeking into your soul.

Lord, I wanted to get out of this place.

"Ash," spoke Sharwyn, "we need to figure out where... or whom all these undead fiends are emerging from."

"Sharwyn," I said looking up into the sky contemplating escape, "would you think less of me if I were afraid of something."

"Do not tell me that The Savior is afraid of some corpses," Sharwyn said as she took out her double sword and ran forward. Full throttle.

I followed suit taking my bow out and protecting Sharwyn from behind as she carved through the ocean of zombies until we came to a thin alley and became cornered by the enemy forces. I stood still.

"Ash," Sharwyn again screamed out her newly acquired pet name for me as she fended of a horde of undead that engulfed her, "I need a little help."

I was stagnant. Bow in hand. I couldn't fire. I couldn't think. Breathless. I tried focus. But couldn't, the walls were closing. Contracting. Deteriorating. I started to panic. My eyes filled with tears. Sharwyn keep violently slashing through the staggering maggot crested peasants and made her way to me.

"Ash," she said after killing everything that moved, "Are you okay? I knew we should have waited, I bet your still drunk."

I stiffly rolled my head left to right, "I'm…I…the walls are closing… in."

"Goodness Lord, you're claustrophobic." She said and grabbed my hand and pulled me into a house that was in our vicinity. We walked in and though it wasn't much bigger, it seemed more familiar and I exhaled as Sharwyn stood in front of me cross-armed.

"I'm sorry. I don't usually do that." I said.

"And I don't usually help half rate adventurers. But you seem different and I'll give you one last chance."

"So being claustrophobic makes me half rate."

"NO," She screamed with her hands across her forehead, "Not telling me, your companion, that you are, that's what is half rate. We could have died, you need to put your ego aside…"

"My ego, look who's talking…"

"I didn't go cataleptic out there…"

"Stop yelling at me," I yelled and covered my ears. Then I looked at Sharwyn who just stood there.

"I apologize. I've insulted you from something you don't have control over." She paused to regain her thoughts.

"I sorry about not telling you, I didn't think it would affect me that much," I said and stuck my hand out, "You're still my partner, right."

She reached and shook my hand, "till death."

Then an unfamiliar voice spoke, "who is in my house?"

"We were just resting," Sharwyn spoke to the wall as we walked around the corridor, "We assumed this house would be vacant," She finished as we say the tall, dark haired figure.

"I assume that you're here as friends. You have the look of decent folks. I am Jemanie, I used to tend the Great Graveyard, before it could do so itself."

"We are investigating the undead. You wouldn't know anything aboutthe situationwould you," I asked.

"I might know something about the problem, but who are you two?"

"I am Ashmorlenna, I am part of the City Guard and this is one of the town's best adventures, Sharwyn. We are aiding Neverwinter in this time of trouble, trying to relieve the strain."

"Oh well, then I guess that you both could help me with my problem with my brother."

Sharwyn asked, "Your brother, I only see you here."

"He's part of some cult that appeared right before the undead started walking about. I think they've taken his mind… he's not himself, anymore."

"Was he a grave keeper also," Sharwyn asked as she retrieved a paper from her pack and feverishly wrote down a million and a half characters in no time flat.

"No, he babbled in magic. He studied a bit at a mage tower outside of Waterdeep but wasn't much for books and left to make his mark here, in Neverwinter, then the plague set in. We were lucky, I guess. I saw all my friends, family, everyone wither and die."

I thought about Delphena, the awful plague. I needed to do something to stop it, "So you think this cult could be behind the undead," I asked.

"It would be my guess. Would you like my brother's key to the house were they meet?"

"Yes, of course," I said and grabbed the strange looking serpentmedallion, "Where is this house at?"

"Just to the north, you can't miss it. The undead leave it alone."

"Okay, and thank you. We will find out what your brother is involved in, okay."

"If something happens… and you… if he's dead can return his ring. It's was my sister's favorite and it has her name engraved in it."

"We will be sure to do that," I said as we left the house and headed due north and spotted an odd building with a sign that matched the serpent symbol on the medallion.

"DO YOU FOLLOW THE WAY OF THE SERPENT?" Spoke a foreboding voice spoke as we stood in front of the doorway.

"Ah, oh yeah…I follow the serpent." I said holding up the medallion. Sharwyn shook her head.

"I see you carry the symbol. Welcome avariel one, follower of the scale. All praise to our new matron. All praise to Gulnan."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The cult was an odd place. We both decided to wait until we could find out what was happening before we decided to attack.So, we became similar to the cultist, even dressing as them gaining knowledge about what there purpose was. Our nemesis went by the title of Gulnan we learned from our two day stint. According to the grapevine, they were aiding in flourishing a ritual to bring the undead alive. For what reason, we did not know but this needed to be stopped so we decided to sneak out of the back door, which lead to the infamous Great Graveyard, and see what was going on.

I did mention that I hated zombies, right.

Sharwyn with her resilient alto voice and I with my resonate soprano, sang our way though the sea of death and made our way to the door of the Warrens of the Damned. As we entered, the zombies quickly surrounded us.

_I...I came here by day_

_But I left here in darkness _

_And found you, found you on the wayyyy_

_Now...it is silver and silent_

_It is silver and cold_

_You in somber resplendence...I holddddd._

_(Your sins into me)_

_Oh my beautiful one_

_(Your sins into me) Oh oh_

_As your rapturous voice escapes I will tremble a prayer_

_And I'll beg for forgiveness_

_(Your sins into me)_

_Your sins into me_

_Oh my beautiful one_

As I started to feel weak and powerless Sharwyn calmly encouraged me, "Ashmorlenna, you have come to far to fail. We are close to finding the cult leader, let's finish this now."

With that I withdrew my rapier and began putting rat holes into the cursed bodies and soon all came to taste my blade as Sharwyn focused on casting protective spells on us. I stood over the dead bodies and felt an contemptible spirit overwhelm me. Consume me. I felt the way I did after I slaughtered the demon inside of Salzatorre, abundant with energy, incinerated with rage. I wanted to fight. I wanted to destroy and Sharwyn was feeding off of it.

"Let's move on. We'll have all our enemies lining this building before daybreak," she said as she rushed forward farther into the edifice. Still singing. Continuously chanting. We marched through until we reached an isolated room where a young man was sitting in a large chair.

_Light (light)...like the flutter of wings (like a flutter of wings)_

_Feel your hollow voice rushing_

_Into me...as your longing to singggggg_

_So I (I)...I will paint you in silver (silver)_

_I will wrap you in cold_

_I will lift up your voice as...I sinkkkkkk_

_(Your sins into me)_

_Oh my beautiful one now_

_(Your sins into me) Oh oh_

_As your rapturous voice escapes I will tremble a prayer_

_and I'll beg for forgiveness_

_(Your sins into me)_

_Your sins into me_

"Are you Gulnan?" spoke Sharwyn.

"No, I'm her protector. I'm Torin."

"You're Jemanie's brother!" I exclaimed.

"He is not my brother. He's weak. I'm powerful. I'm a GOD." He screamed and sprinted toward me with a longsword. I lingered for a moment as he closed in. He was mere inches away from when… when he fell over…dead. As he tumbled over, behind him stood Sharwyn, bow in hand.

"You didn't think you were the only one that was a acute shot, did you?" sarcastically spoke Sharwyn as she returned her bow back in her back quiver.

"Thank you. I would have defeated him, though."

"Of course, but you've been having all the fun. I thought that I get some action in." She smiled. She was so quaint when she did that. Smile.

I bent over and gather the ring off of his cold dead finger and took a key that looked older than dirt itself, "I bet that this will lead us some where." I said as I looked at the ring and saw the name…

DELPHENA

_(Cold in life's throws)_

_I fall asleep for you_

_(Cold in life's throws)_

_I only ask you turn away_

_Cold in life's throws_

_I fall asleep for you_

_Cold in life's throw_

_I only ask you turnnnnn _

_As you seep_

_Into me_

_Oh my beautiful one nowwwww_

My heart omitted a few strikes and I stood there silent. Sharwyn's cool confident smile was traded for a despairing guise that permeated her entire essence. She muttered some inaudible curses under her voice, flippantly tickled her hair across her face as stormed out of the room.

I made my way to her side as we walked down the corpse-saturated corridor, staying in the shadows and she began to speak, "I again acted poorly, you have much on your mind, don't you?"

"I'm… fine. It's just… the ring is Delphena's, the little girl's. I didn't know that they were family. I… I'll be okay. Let's get moving."

"Okay, but you'd better not have another episode like before," Sharwyn said as she approached a large door. We made our way to a large steel door that was apparently as old as the key. They harmonized and it opened up. Instantaneously we were encumbered with adversaries and then we saw it. The yuan-ti.

_Your sins into me_

_Oh my beautiful one_

_Your sins into me oh oh_

_As your rapturous voice escapes I will tremble a prayer_

_And I'll beg for forgiveness._

_Your sins into me_

_Your sins into me_

_Oh_

"There it is," Sharwyn said and pointed her double sword in its general locale.

"I AM NOT GOING BACK." the yuan-ti spoke.

"You can speak," I screamed to it as she stood mellifluously on a platform a good distance away from me.

"I, Gulnan, have gained much since the Academy was attacked. I was unable to see who freed me and do not care. Divine strength has come to me strangely… quickly. There is definitely some greater power at work in Neverwinter. I have seen it in my dreams… I see the eye…I don't know what it means but I know this: IF YOU WANT ME FOR THE CURE, THAN YOU"LL HAVE TO CARVE MY CONTRIBUTION FROM MY CORPSE!" With that my heart jumped and the cold-blooded creature began to recite a spell toward Sharwyn and I as her force came in to attack us.

Sharwyn raced forward and said, "I'm going after Gulnan. Take your bow out and cover me," she directed. I gathered myself, took out my longbow and began to methodically obliterate the opposition. I was stunned by the result. One shot. One enemy fell. Another projectile. Another executed. Two more fired and two more finished off. I fulfilled my half of the mission by eradicating the army as Sharwyn ascended up toward the yuan-ti as a massive fireball detonated unswervingly in Sharwyn face, momentarily filling the arena with a searing heat and a blinding light.

Sharwyn crumbled to the pavement but I deemed that she was fine as I targeted Gulnan, who was probably a good two hundred feet away from me and my arrows. I pulled a single, breasted one out of my quiver. Kissed the silver head. Placed it through the bow. Leveled it. I inhaled leisurely. Sealed my eyes with their lids. Cleared my head of everything. Sharwyn. Salzatorre. Delphena. Delphie. Amar. Avarivase. Neverwinter. Nothingness. My eyes returned me to battle. Fire surrounded me. Heat singed my skin. Another fireball. I stood my ground. I kept my death lock. Completely still. One with my bow. I could feel it. Power unlimited. I was locked onto her heart. I placed my lips upon my kisser. It lined my bowstring. I move my bow. Ever so slightly. The head. Perfect.

The breasted arrow ripped through the heavens and time itself as it approached Gulnan and pierced her skull. The reptile fell to the ground with a shriek and I serenely walked over to the scene of my victorious achievement.

I smiled wide-eyed at the sight of my fallen foe. Then I noticed her. Sharwyn. Motionless. I began to panic. My thoughts ran together. I looked in my packets for a scroll. A potion maybe. Anything. I had nothing. I didn't know what to do. I dragged Sharwyn body close to Gulnan's and respited. Mediating. I reached into my pack. The stone. THE STONE.

"How in blue blazes do you work?" I said to the rock, half expecting it to answer me, "Good lord, why can't I recall…"

In mere nanoseconds, I was back at the Halls of Justice and staring directly at Aribeth across the room. She sprinted as fast as her powerful legs would carry her to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked reaching to pull me up from the ground.

"I'm good enough but… Sharwyn. She took a fireball directly. I think… she's… she's," Aribeth bent over and placed her dainty hand over Sharwyn's heart about an inch away from her scalded leather armor as she chanted a dulcet spell that triggered Sharwyn to jump back to life and rise swiftly to her feet.

"Did I die again?" she asked coolly.

"Yes," Aribeth said giving Sharwyn room by retreat back a few steps, "It seems Ashmorlenna saved your life."

"That yuan-ti was more powerful than I suspected, did you retreat safely?" Sharwyn asked.

"Nope," I grabbed the bloody head and held it as a trophy, "One shot."

"The…the… yuan-ti," Aribeth said nearly inaudibly, "You… you've recovered it."

"Yep." I said dropping the scaly head and standing heroically over the body with my hands on my hips and my blood stained, off white wings spread wide. Aribeth grabbed it and inspected the body, glancing intensely at the chest cavity.

She spoke in awe, "You even managed to avoid damage to the heart."

"The heart?" I asked as I could see tears well up in Aribeth's eyes.

"Yes," she swallowed, "It is the part we need for the cure. You are truly sent from above."

"Ash," Sharwyn said as she apparently cold cocked some halfling senseless, "Can we hurry along? I have a few things that I need to attend to."

"Sure, do you need anything else from me, Aribeth?"

"No. Here take this gold for recovering the agent and may Tyr guild your steps."

We walked out and stared at one another, everything was quiet for a brief moment until Sharwyn broke the tranquility by touching my shoulder and said, "I guess we are even, now."

I smiled and handed her the gold that Aribeth had given me, "Here, now all is even."

"What is this for? You were the one that defeated the yuan-ti."

"Yes. But I couldn't do it without you. If we stick together, I bet that we'll be more famous that we can even imagine."

"Promises. Promises. But I do see something in you. There is a lot more to you than what are you are right now, your aptitude seems to be limitless." Limitless. At times it did seem like I could do whatever I wanted to.

"So what do you need to do?"

"I need to go to see my mother. She lives right outside the city. She's… I hear that things aren't good."

"I'll go with you."

"I figured that you would. I don't know why you'd want to but if you do…" I soared to her side, grabbed her arm and we promptly made our way to her mother's home, a weather battered classical wood cottage.

Sharwyn leisurely teased her hair in the wind as she stood staring at the shack and said, "Fate waits for no fool," and made a path the front door of the humble residence.

_Your sins into me_

_Oh my beautiful one now_

_Your sins into me oh oh_

_As your rapturous voice escapes I will tremble a prayer_

_And I'll beg for forgiveness_

_Your sins into me_

_Your sins into_

_Your sins into me_

_Your sins into me_

_Oh my beautiful one_

_AN: I'm thinking about posting my poetry on fiction press. What do you guys (and gals)think? Should I? Xero (my alter ego)and I got into a fight about what song to use in this chapter. He wanted Silver and Cold, A.F.I.I wanted the song that will probably appear in chapter nine. Anywayz, I want everyone to be brutally honest about this chapter (I and Xero, worked on it longer than the first seven combined) my spelling and spacing should be improved since it FINALLY got my new keyboard, Sharwyn seems more like Sharwyn to meand my grammar, well, 2/3 is good. Or is that well. Nevermind. Laterz rockers, _

_TheShadow(issssOUTTTofffffHEREEEEEEE) _

_P.S. Oh yeah my alter ego Xero wanted to right this chapter so I decided…to…let…him (he's got a knife, help)_


	9. Family Tithes

_Legal crapola- NWN doesn't belong to yours truly. I also don't on any of the lyrics that I undoubtedly extracted from any LP song. (I'm paranoid…looking over my back.) Any likeness to any other media is merely an act of God and is covered the Act of God Act of 1512. _

_AN: This chapter features lots of screaming and girl fights. My specialties. Enjoy it, I don't 'em that often. I don't know what else to say here..._

_BTW- Dannen isn't dead. Don't flame me on that okay. I repeat DANNEN IS NOT DEAD!!!! _

**Chapter Nine: Family Tithes**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sharwyn's mother bellowed as she sharply gathered herself, sitting upright on her bed and attempted to look less ailing but failing miserably.

"I heard that you were sick so…" Sharwyn said, a bit less forceful then what she was known for.

"So what?" Her mother replied bitingly.

"So," her authority reinstated, "I thought that I might see if my only remaining family member was okay."

The decrepit woman sneered as she looked my way, "So Dannen sure looks different, now?"

"This is Ash. Dannen is… he's dead." Sharwyn said, turning her head away from her mother.

"Serves the bastard right. Stealing my only child away from me and leading her into a life like…that!"

"I wanted to go. You knew that and I'm still an adventurer, if I had stayed here we would have been poorer than we are now." She rolled her eyes revealing the yellow back of her eyeball.

"You don't seem to have much money troubles." She said, as she looked her daughter up and down with precision.

"I have acquired a small fortune on my adventures but gold isn't all there is in life." Sharwyn said as the became locked into a staring match.

"You always disappointed me." Wow, I saw where Sharwyn developed her thick skin.

"I don't really seek your approval, mother. Do you want my help or not?" said the red head bard.

"Bonerot. It's bonerot. You should have knowledge of it. I could use some help around the house." Her mother said as Sharwyn gingerly stepped toward her and handed her the gold that I had just given her and searched her eyes.

"This is it. This is your small fortune. I was unaware that you'd emphasized small. I bet your horde more from me, parsimonious little tramp."

Sharwyn turned and headed toward the door, "I've always been a disappointment, remember? I'm just living up to my end of the agreement."

"Leave me, before you really piss me off!" she said as she reached for what appeared to be a wand that stood on her table. I decided that I'd let myself out.

"Goodbye mother. Take care," was the last words I heard from Sharwyn as we exited the house.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Sharwyn walked feverishly. Aimlessly. I had to nearly fly to keep up with her pace.

"Sharwyn." I said.

"Ash," she said as she sharply spun around toward me, eyes slightly piercing my expressionless face, "What is wrong with me?"

"What's wrong with… you?" I murmured, "I don't know. Your mother is dying, I assume your bereaved."

"That's what I should be, right," she said inertly, "But I don't care. It doesn't matter if she either passes away or if I find the cure for her ailment."

"We can do…" I asked running my fingersthrough my red hair.

"We aren't saving her." Sharwyn said calmly.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out at first then I managed, "Why."

"It's not convenient."

This wasn't fair. Why does fate always play out in this manner? One soul is constantly being weighed against many, why? I continued, "What's that she caught… bonerot?"

"Yes. It requires the capacities of several clerics around the clock but that's not feasible for two reasons. They are occupied by the plague or dead from it." Sharwyn said as she looked over at me.

"What are you looking at?"

"I swear I saw something behind you?"

I looked back. Nothing.

"The only other way would require me to travel to the cliffs of Mount Celestian. That's not feasible either." She sighed.

"We must do something. She's your mother. Can we find the cure somewhere here?"

"Perhaps. Maybe one of my links here will lead me to some person that can aid me." Sharwyn said reluctantly.

"Yeah! Do you think Fenthick might know where we can get a cure from?" I said.

"I doubt it! It's kind of a…black market item. Hard to come by, you know." said Sharwyn.

"Oh," I said, "What do you want to do now?"

"I'm exhausted. Can we head somewhere we can rest at?" Sharwyn spoke as she stretch here toned arms, lining the horizon ensuing her.

"Sure, where do you propose?" I asked

"I don't really…"

"Care, of course." I mocked, "I'd rather stay outside but I'm sure that you'd rather have a bed."

"No, not really. I'm used to the ground but… I knew the perfect place. You elves really enjoy it." She said and we headed back toward the City Core.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

It was beautiful. I couldn't believe that I missed it early. The Big Tree, that's what I called it. Tended by a druid that grew up in the town. It stands as a testament of balance, life and virtue. It's jade leaves crisply sheltering us. I stared at Sharwyn and her red hair. She really stood out of place here. Neverwinter was very beautiful but she was almost divinity itself…

"Your hair is just as scarlet as mine." She spoke with a half smile as she lay near the trunk with her eyes half shut.

"You're a mind reader, too."

"Oh, is the princely demon killer also a mind reader?"

"No. Delphie, my best friend is. Have I spoken of her?"

"Some, I think but I thought she was dead… and lived her in Neverwinter?" She asked deciding that sleep wasn't as important at that moment.

"No. Well, yes. I don't know."

"Okay…" Sharwyn said with a raised eyebrow.

"I meant to say that a little girl I met here was named Delphena just like my best friend in Avarivase. She is a mage, I've known her my whole life, since I could ever remember."

"Oh. What else should I know about the legendary Ashmorlenna Di'Manstrana?"

"Well, my mother is deceased. She died right after she had given birth to me. My father left right before I was born and I've never met him. My aunt and uncle who were both blade singers raised me. I've been searching for clues to my past and…"

"That's what brought you here."

"Not really. I'm here to keep this realm from destroying itself and inadvertently crushing my own at them same time."

"Oh," Sharwyn said as she took out her writing utensils and started to try and ignite it by zealously scribing down everything she heard.

"You're writing all this down…"

"Of course. This is great stuff. Especially if most of it is true."

"What do you mean most? Are you trying to suggest something?"

"No." That's it.

"I'm telling you the truth. I thought that you trusted me…"

"I do. I'm just stating that life and legends are a lot alike. Your interpretation is probably factual but there are things that you still don't know. It's an ever-changing conundrum until we figure it all out."

"You mean when we die."

"Precisely. You were at searching for clues…" She said sternly. Austerely. "I have always felt as if I were more than an avariel. I feel like a dragon dwells in me. You know, I'm more than everyone sees."

"You mean like how when I first met you I thought that you belonged in a nursing station or a perhaps in a tavern or…"

"Yes." I glared through her insidious smile and continued my story, "Delphie and I found this cave many years back and we returned to it where I was told about the realms clashing and that I was needed her. I joined the Academy and the day it was attacked was my graduation day…"

"What of this Salzatorre? Anything note-worthy?" Sharwyn intervened.

"Not other than the kiss inside of him."

Sharwyn gazed at me, "Could you explain that?"

"Well, I returned back to Avarivase and I, Delphie, a priest by the name of Amar and Salzatorre were on our way to find some information about my father when we encountered a demon of enormous power. We battled him and had him cornered. I prepared my fatal blow and he grabbed Salzatorre, who had keep the demon away from Delphie, the injured cleric and me. The demon possessed Salzatorre. It was strenuous watching him struggle with them demon inside him. I entered him…"  
"You… went inside of someone?"

"Yes," I said as plainly as I could put it. I twisted my hair as she regained her composure.

"You defeated a yuan-ti with a bow, single handily protected the Academy and can go inside of people! I guess you may have some sleeping dragons inside of you."

"Thanks. We should rest now." We relaxed our heads and eyes. I felt the heaviness of my world wither away from spirit. Dreams. I wanted to see him in the only place that I could…

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

The world was colourless. Motionless. I became one with it. The monochrome sun was crouching beneath the hills in the west. The light betrayed me. I was all alone. By myself. Nothing changed. I stood there for an epoch. No movement. I opened my mouth to speak. Nonentity. No reverberation. Then I heard her voice…faintly.

"Lena…can…you…hear?" Delphie gingerly spoke over the horizon.

I tried to speak but was muted. I shook my head sluggishly.

"You…belong…here" She spoke.

I closed my eyes and inhaled. My eyes filled.

"You…can…not…get…the…tome"

I gradually turned. My wings stiffly spread. My breath laboured.

"Death…it…brings…to…"

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

"Lena," Sharwyn spoke, "Are you ready?"

"Huh," I said and unhurriedly stood up.

"We have to go!" I noticed that we were inside a tunnel or a ruin. Not much was there. Only a large door that illuminated power.

"Where are we?" I rubbed my eyes.

"The Queen awaits…" Sharwyn said as she unsheathed her massive double-sword and swung toward me. I twisted. I buckled over. I could see her standing over me. Her body burning with fury, I could hear her heart exploding in her chest as mine slowed to a crawl. Blood. I was encumbered in a lake of blood. I lifted my hands up as I laid flat on my back. Red. Sharwyn raised her sword then lowered it into my chest.

"No one will stand in between me and my fame." She said as I tried to speak but muttered nothing. I tried to roll over. She pierced my chest again and repeated the action over and over. Forever.

"I'LL KILL YOU," I screamed as I nimbly bound up from the crimson ground and grabbed her red hair. I pulled her forward. Limply she flew to my chest. I threw my arm around her neck.

"NO ONE CAN KILL ME," I screamed. Deep and vibrant. The tunnel shook and started to crumble.

"What have you become?" she struggled.

"I AM YOUR GODDESS!!!!"

Darkness. Ebon darkness engulfed me.

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

"Ash," Sharwyn shook as I seemed to try to fight her off, "Wake up, you are having a bad dream."

I blinked my eyes and raised my head into the high noon sun that was shield by something green, "What?"

"You've been restless and I couldn't stand it anymore."

The tree. Reality. I hoped.

"You are okay, right?

"I'll be fine. I'm just… I don't know."

"What was it? Did I die?" Sharwyn asked.

"What?"

"Is that the only word you know now? In your dream, did I die?"

"Not really," I said reminding myself of the contents of my dream and then giving myself goose pimples, "I was killing you."

"Oh. Hehad a dream like that before. Was it with your hands?"

"Yes," I said with both my eyebrows near my bangs, "But you started it."

"Oh really. What did I do? Was I jealous of you?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe."

"Dannen…" Sharwyn with her hand caressing her temple

"I…ummm…" I stuttered.

"It is okay. I'm grateful that you are willing to stick with me. He would have left me already." She said as she looked up into the tree.

"No. I'm sorry to hear about Dannen. I didn't know he was…you know."

"What? Oh, he's not dead," She said almost jokingly, "Don't worry about it."

"Huh, so… why? No, never mind. I'll mind my own business."

"Now, what is our next course of action?" Sharwyn asked as I studied the sunlight's rays.

"I have no idea! I don't have any leads for any more creatures…" I said.

"You didn't have any to start with." Sharwyn grinned slyly, "I suggest that we head to Blacklake. I have many contacts there, we will be able to easily find out what is going on there."

"Okay, Blacklake. Let's head there now! It's still early, we will be able to gather information without bothering too many people."

"Nobles are always bothered," Sharwyn said as we bee lined for the glamorous Blacklake district.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Blacklake. It was as wondrous as advertised. Lofty abodes, gold trimmed doors, marble walkways. The unblemished sun smiled upon the pavement. The smell of lavender filled the area as we stood in its centre looking for something. Anything.

Then we saw her. Our beacon of light, Formosa. The mouth of Blacklake told us about a man named Meldanen and his plans to horde food from everyone and then attempt to bid it of to the highest bidder. She promised to give us information on everyone in Blacklake for our help in recovering the key to his storeroom.

"What now?" I asked Sharwyn.

"We found out how to get in."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I am going to call in some favours. You are going to get some real rest. I can see your eyes fading." Sharwyn said.

"But I want to help out."

"You will… later. Right now I need to find and talk with some of my contracts privately."

"You…you don't want me around." I said and turned to walk off.

"Ash," Sharwyn said, "Meet me over there in four hours, okay."

I thought about it, objectively. I was new in town, working for the City Guard, everyone knew who I was. Sharwyn's prospective contacts weren't probably the most lawful, it was probably for the best that I didn't come along.

"Okay, Ash. Four hours in front of the Board Laid Bare, alright."

'Sure," I smiled, a fake one, "I'll be here."

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

I went to see Fenthick. I don't know why but I wanted to talk to someone and knew clerics were suckers for conversation. Perhaps he could help find a Celestian cure.

"Hello, Ashmorlenna." He said.

"Call me Lena," I smiled, "Where's Dusty."

"Desther is out in the city raising the morale of Neverwinter. I heard you found a component for the cure."

"Yes, I did. Have they found anymore yet?" I asked.

"No, we just have yours. I'm sure that we'll get them all back soon."

"What if we don't?"

"Then I guess that we'll have to go a different direction. Tyr will provide a way when there seems to be no way."

"I guess," I sighed.

"Do you miss your homeland?"

"Yes, a little, I guess. Mainly Sal…" I paused as I felt someone enter the room.

Aribeth walked in, looking more radiant than ever. Her armour gleamed with justice and her hair flowed over it appearing to defend it, "Ashmorlenna…"

"Call me Lena."

"Alright," Aribeth shook her head, "Lena, I've just returned from Blacklake. I heard a young girl, an adventuress, was captured in the Board Laid Bare. I believe that it was that girl you've travelling with."

"Sharwyn," I silently screamed.

"Rumour is that there was a huge battle and he teleported her and himself away. I know that you need to find the Waterdhavian creatures but this…this is dire."

I ran out of the door, wings slapping the frame as I heard Fenthick, "May Tyr grant you protection."

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
_

_AN: Thanks Guan, beta-reader extraordaniare._


	10. 99 Problems

_An: They said it couldn't be done but I did it. I wrote ten chapters, ah hahahahaha. I bite my thumb at you. Okay, I'm done being crazy. By the way, I don't own the places in this well written, exciting story. The overall plot and many of the characters are products of Bioware. When I get rich from writing this story I'll make sure that I reimburse then for the thousands upon thousands of hours that I put into the game. I also stole the title from Trick Daddy or Jay-Z, I don't know which one dropped their rhyme first but I really yanked it from the LP vs Jay-Z CD and btw-I've gotta 99 problems be it a b---- ain't one._

_Guan- thanks for beta-reading. You are the greatest -wink-_

_Fomy- mucho gracios for the grande commentos. (trying to speak espanol)_

_Tasharene- I did my best to make this chapter the best I could.I lost a part of my soul…really, I did._

_Firalya- I'm still your biggest fan. -smiles-_

_Everyone else, I hope you like my story enough to read on. -smiles wider- on to the tale…_

**Chapter Ten- 99 Problems**

I flew as fast as my wings could carry me. Sharwyn was gone. I'm alone, drained and mystified by the whole situation. Envisioning heroism in my subconscious, I glided through the pressurized air, burst into his domain and I bolted through Meldanen's halls as I killed everything and everyone in sight. But that was only in my mind's eye. My blood was frenzied.

I saw his house and landed on his roof, as I unsheathed my rapier. I scrutinized the delicate sword that Delphie gave me. The hilt filled with words. They appeared to be words to a song. And I began to sing it…

_Look around and tell me what you see, a place  
Surrounded by the hate that hides in the  
Shadows inside of you, inside of me, what can we  
Ever hope to see if we're not looking... don't you  
Want to find your own way home again just leave  
Your hate behind_

When will you learn to just be you, find your  
Own way  
When will you learn to follow through, make  
Your own way

Looking for something to believe,I find the  
Answer starts with me each time i follow inside  
Of you, inside of me, what can we ever hope to be  
If we're not trying don't you want to find your  
Own way home again, just leave your hate behind

Find another way to get inside me 

_Find another way to get into me  
Find another way tobecome likeme  
Find yourself_

_Find another way to get inside you  
Find another way to get into you  
Find another way to become like you  
Find yourself  
Don't you want to find your own way home again  
Just leave your hate behind  
_

The bright afternoon sky turned dark and filled with bolts of light and howling winds from the west. Then cascades of wintry globules escaped their homes from above and pummeled the earth below it. I closed my eyes and my face seemed to seal around them, defending them from the inevitable.

Tears.

I knelt down and rested my rapier on the roof. I wanted to scream but couldn't. I just genuflected there, seeming to give homage to the storm. I attempted to regain myself.

'You are strong, you've battle hordes of undead creatures, demons, powerful mages…' My inner me spoke.

'I did that with people around me. I haven't ever been in a situation like this. I can't break into a person's home and kill innocent people all by myself.' I spoke.

'You are just going to leave Sharwyn all by herself. I guess your dreams are right, you're just using her.' The voice spoke again.

'What? She tried to kill me! I was defending myself.'

'No, you provoked her and you know it. You want the fame all for yourself. You love the way everyone here treats you…like a princess.' My inner me said.

'I don't want fame. Do…I?' I said as I rose up fighting the drumming rain.

'You want it. Your thrive on it. The more you get the more thirst you seem to have. You…we want to destroy anyone that doesn't entrust us. You want to rule over them…TO BE THEIR GODDESS!'

I snapped awake on the roof. Still raining. I was unable to see anything and ran my fingers in front of my face removing the drench strains of auburn hair from in front of my face. I picked up my rapier. It felt lighter than usual in my left hand as I hacked from side to side of the atmosphere around me. My knuckles become white from the artic climate and their death grip around the rapier as I gracefully danced about the roof with my rapier stabbing through the rain drops.

"I can do this. I'm amazing and I can do this. Sharwyn hold on," I said to myself and started to run to the edge of the near side of the covering.

"So you are Sharwyn's friend," the second most horrible voice I ever heard, Desther is still in first place, "Your friend will be okay. I'll make sure of that."

"Are you Meldanen?" I inquired as I braced myself to be ready for battle.

"I am. I need your help." He smiled, it was sinister much like Sharwyn's at times, "You are capable of casting spells, right."

"Somewhat," I said dropping my sword a few inches.

"I need someone to remove a charm spell that's been cast on me," he said and held out his hand.

"Sharwyn, where is she? She'd better be okay." I said pointing my weapon at his nose. He backed up a few steps with his arms reaching up to the sky. I noticed his hair wasn't wet. "Are you protected magically? If you're trying to attack me I promise that you won't live to regret it."

"I've never met you. I didn't know what type of…mood you'd be in."

"I'm fine but I don't do business with people hiding behind enchantments, remove it or I will." I said and the spell fell and he walked forward.

"Your Sharwyn is fine," he said coolly.

"I want to see for myself." I said as I stood up straight.

He smiled again. I was losing it, my control, and he said, "Are you two lovers or something?"

"No, you perverted little…," I scream as thrusted my rapier forward toward his abdomen.

He caught it with his hand and glimpsed into my eyes as he said, "There is no need for violence We don't need another person injured today."

That was it. I pulled my weapon back and my eyes filled with tears, again. My grip on the hilt was tighter than mesh. My muscles seemed to expand beyond capacity. I could feel sizzling steam rising from my hair into the air. I ground my teeth as I wiped the saltiness from my face. I was ready.

He stood as an idol as he said, "Your not planning on attack me are you. This is my home, when I heave your fairy ass off my roof and kill you, it'll be deemed self defense," he turned away from me and finished his threats, "So listen to me, little girl. If you do so then you and your feasty girlfriend will be fine."

I jabbed forward aiming at his heart. He moved quicker than I thought he could and briskly side stepped my assault causing me to stumble forward near the edge of the slanted rooftop. I nimbly leaped into the air as I heard him chant a spell and I looked over my shoulder as I noticed a cluster of magical darts hurling toward me. I dodged them as I flew upward into the sky and felt their heat detonate around me. He was still standing in the same place casting another spell. I condensed my body and sliced through the air aiming at the idiotic mage. As our bodies were jumbled together I felt my skin tingling… burning. Acid. I stood up slowly as I heard the mage laughing hysterically.

I tried to speak but the pain was consuming me and all that I could manage was inaudible. Then the mage rolled over and vaulted up. As he stood up he began to smile. That inept smirk, I wanted to cut it off his face but my arms felt as if they were being set ablaze from the acidic substance that embedded them.

"You don't like my acid shield," he walked up to me as I was standing placid near a corner of the roof, "Let me clean that up for you, harlot" He said as he held his arm out grabbed my burning body and pulled me closer to him. Holding me. I clenched my fist in pain and anger. I exerted all of my force to raise my arm as he tried to force himself on me. I felt more of his acerbic safeguard seep into me. I thrusted my rapier into his abdomen with all of the valor that I could muster. I forced it through him up to my hilt. I ran it back through his belly twice as fast as it entered and switched a grin.

He fumed with anger no longer smiling and stared into my eyes and propelled me backward off the roof as he struck me across my forward with his staff. The last thing that I saw was the circling raining pursuing me toward the ground. I tried to move my wings but couldn't. I was immobile. I closed my eyes and said, "Sorry Sharwyn."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"LEEEENNNNNAAAAAAA….," I heard the voice of Delphie engaging me to speak as I laid down surrounded by darkness. Nothingness.

"Delphie," my voice was raspy, "Where are you?" I said and a look around into the empty void.

"I am with you. You have to stand up. Stand up Lena and be strong for me. Stand up." Delphie's voice baited me.

I stood up and sunbeams raced around me….

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I stood up and the sun prevailed above me and beneath me was the half foot deep impression of my body in thee pavement. That must have really hurt. All of Blacklake seemed to be circled around me inspecting my situation. They appeared to be in disbelief. I remember that I had fallen. No. I was pushed of the roof by Meldanen. That slack jawed lout would pay for trying to kill me. Nobody had ever in my 70 years of life had ever tried to take my life. I raised my fist toward the roof and spewed out a curse. I inspected myself for wounds and breaks. My arms and legs looked burnt to a crisp and sizzled as they bubbled and popped, the back of my head was most likely spliced open, my right pinky was the size of my thumb and my butt felt as if hot coals were placed upon them.

"Thank Uere that the ground broke my fall," I laughed out loud.

"Are you okay, young lady," an older woman asked me.

I stretched my arms out making myself into a "T" and said, "Yeah, I'll be okay." I started to try and fly into the air but I guess that I did some damage to my wings as well and I couldn't take flight.

A young girl probably no older than thirteen approached me as the crowd began to disperse and spoke very quietly, "Hi, I'm Punkin. I can heal you. I got me a kit from my momma."

"Really," I said and bent down and looked at her face. Her big green eyes stood at attention without blinking and her curly blonde hair bounce in the wind.

"Yeah, I been practicing. I real good, too." Punkin said.

"Alright heal me, Punkin," I said and smiled at her.

"Really yeah." She said and grabbed into her pouch and revealed her healer's kit and began to mend my wounds, wrapping my head and putting a smooth gray salve onto my burns cooling them and beginning to restore my skins former beauty. She wasn't that bad.

Then she walked around me and looked and worked on my back then she said, "Take off your pants."

"What?" I exclaimed guarding my waistline.

"Your butt's hurt. You want me to fix it right," She said with her hands on her hips.

"It'll be fine, thank you very much," I said, stood up and felt better. A bit alarmed from the last comment but a lot better.

"You're that elf, right. Ashylenka." Punkin said.

"Ashmorlenna. But everyone around her just calls me Ash or Lena," I said.

"This is so cool. I didn't notice you at first. You look more like a chimney than a beautiful elf. You're my hero, I want to be a warrior just like you when I'm older. I want to join the City Guard just like my papa but my momma says I can't but when I'm grown-up I'm gonna do it anyway. Just like you, I want to be just like you." Punkin said twice as fast as a normal person would have.

She took a quick breath and I interrupted her disclosure as I said, "Do you know how long I was laying there?"

"A good four hours, Ash. Why? Are you on a mission? I bet that I can help you. I knew everything about Blacklake. Lived here my whole life. If you need to know something about this here district I'll know the answer." Punkin said as she bowed her chest forward. There was something about this girl that I liked. Maybe she remind me of myself when I was younger, full of life and energy. I used to be ready to take on anything but lately…

"Really, do you know anything about a guy named Meldanen?" I asked her.

"Sure, what do you want to know? I know he is a wizard that trained in Waterdeep. He's really bizarre and wears funny clothes and almost never comes out of his estate. He has no kids. Milly is the only person that has seen inside of his house. She used to be his girl back in the day but that was wayyyy before he got all creepy and stuff. She says he's hiding some people, girls actually in his dungeon."

"His dungeon." I usurped again, "Is that inside of his estate?"

"Of course. Anyway, Milly also said that he seemed really weird lately. Other than trying to steal all of the food supply she says he is planning some wedding. Which is crazy since he's not even datin' nobody and he ain't got no family either. Weird, huh"

Sharwyn. He was going to try to marry Sharwyn. What the hell is going on inside of his head? I had to stop him but how, he'd be waiting for me and if I fought him again one of us wasn't going to make it out alive.

"Ah, Ash, can I see your rapier, PLEEEEEZE." Coaxed the smiling Punkin.

I was captured in thought and said, "Sure here," and handed the slender weapon to the preteen as I thought about how I was going to rescue Sharwyn.

"This is cool. HIYA." Screamed the five foot high girl as she slash through an invisible enemy. She held the weapon closer and read of the words along the edge.

_AN: Broken belongs to Seether and the most beautiful woman in the world Amy Lee._

_Alone again again alone  
Patiently waiting by the phone  
Hoping that you will call me home  
The pain inside my love denied  
Hopes and dreams swallowed by pride  
Everything I need it lies in you_

'Cause I'm broken  
I know I need you now  
'Cause deep inside I'm broken  
You see the way I live  
I know I know your heart is broken  
When I turn away  
I need to be broken  
Take the pain away

I question why you chose to die  
When you knew your truth I would deny  
You look at me  
The tears begin to fall  
And all in all faith is blind  
But I fail time after time  
Daily in my sin I take your life

All the hate deep inside  
Slowly covering my eyes  
All these things I hide  
Away from you again  
All this fear holding me  
My heart is cold and I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Until I'm whole again  


"Where is this Milly at?" I asked.

"She out cleaning houses. Actually I think she at the Rumbutton's today. They are really messy and she works all day at their place. Oh, oh. I gotta stupendous idea." Punkin jumped up and down.

"Okay," I said wondering what was running through the little girls mind.

"You and me could sneak in Meldanen's with the extra-secret-ultra-special nobody-knows-about portal in Milly's house and rescue the girls he's got it there," she said and pulled me by one hand and clenched my rapier in the other. She came up to a locked door and picked it quicker than I could blink. I was lead into a house very close to the impression I left on Balcklake. What as I getting into?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

There really was a portal in this Milly's house. I stood there thinking. I couldn't take this girl with me. I would have to tell her that.

I began, "Punkin, thank you for everything but I can't take you with me."

Punkin darted into the portal, "Okay, I'll met you there then." She flashed her huge smile as she was gone in a puff of magical smoke and vanished into the evening composition.

I grabbed for my rapier and quickly remembered that I hadn't got it back from that 'Lady Punkin' who was quickly turning into a thorn in my side. I leaped into the portal and was transported into the middle of a battle. Punkin was swirling my rapier around with reckless abandonment occasionally landing a hit on a creature. But her uncultivated technique kept the monsters at a distance so I guess it was pretty effective. She turned and looked at me still smiling. Obviously, she wanted to be a fighter. As she stood tall with the weapon, my weapon, I started to see the early developments of a compelling soldier. Her slender toned arms, her quick moving feet maintaining their balance by staying under her shoulders and her head was always facing forward keeping a collective eye on the opponent. She was as good as a someone her age could be.

"This is so cool," Punkin shouted as she ran forward and slashed a pair of magical golems turning them into dust. "Take that. ONWARD."

"PUNKIN," I barked and she slowed down, "Come back here." But of course she didn't listen to me. I wouldn't of either. I took out my bow and trailed the spirited Punkin as she started to become more proficient with the dominating weapon. Destroying enemies left and right, she looked like a natural. She seemed as if she had a knowledge of the general direction we needed to head so even after we had defeated the greeting party I let her lead the way.

"This weapon is much cooler than my wooden longsword," She said and pointed to her splintering blade that was dangling haplessly on her side. "It's so cool that it's a lefty blade. I'm left-handed are you? We should watch out for traps. Do you think that there are traps around here? I have a spell that will destroy them for us. Can I use it, Ash?" Punkin asked as she dashed from one room into another.

"Slow down," I enticed the little blonde ball of energy, "Use your spell. It's better to be safe than sorry and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not gonna get injuried. I'm with the greatest hero of **all **Neverwinter. And you're stronger than Nasher, prettier than Aribeth and braver than Sharwyn…"

"You know Sharwyn." I asked as she took out a scroll and I heard numerous traps snap apart.

"There was a lot of traps. I just that you were right.. Yeah, I know of Sharwyn. She went to the private school I got to, of course before I did. All my music teachers compare everyone to her. 'If you want to be half the musician Sharwyn is….' it gets on my nerves. Sharwyn is so dumb. She's allows running around town like she owns it. She needs to marry Nasher and get her wish." Punkin said as we slowly, thankfully slowly, walked forward into the oddest looking room.

"You know Sharwyn is one of the girls that been captured by this guy right." I said.

"Really, cool I get to rescue Sharwyn. I'll tell everyone about this. I'll be SO popular…" Just at that moment I smelt him. Meldanen. I darted forward and saw a group of cages and heard Sharwyn voice.

"ASH," Sharwyn screamed, "Watch out he's still here. He's captured me and the dryad."

"Oh my goodness." I exclaimed almost forgetting about the snake that slither about.

"Ash," Punkin said heartbreakingly from behind me, "I think I'm in trouble." She spoke as Meldanen had her in his grasp.

"Let her go, Meldanen, before I have to…" I spoke.

"What? Fall for me again. ALL I WANTED WAS FOR SOMEONEA TO REMOVE THIS CHARM!" He said as he tossed Punkin across the room causing my rapier to fly clear into the door of the room we just came from. He summoned a huge brown bear that charge straight for me. I reared my bow back and made quick work of him. He was chanting a spell as I fired an arrow at his throat. I hit him precisely in his adam's apple, stopping his beckoning. I had silenced him.

He fell to his knees grabbing for his throat. Blood downward into his robe and colored his entire front side within mere moments. I stood there staring into his wide eyes. I walked closer while I aimed my arrow into his forehead. He shook his 'no' but I wasn't going to spar him. My skin was covered in sweltering goose pimples, my eyes were half closed, partly from anger and partly to keep my tears inside. I wanted him to feel my pain, he deserved my anguish, his actions entitled him to share my torture. I looked over at Punkin who was unconscious and napping on the floor, I half-heard Sharwyn screaming some obscenities but didn't acknowledge them. I stood about a half an inch away from him with my arrow drawn fully, ready to fly. Tears gathered in his eyes, praying for my failure but that wouldn't happen. Definitely not at point blank range with my hand behind the bowstring.

"I pray that you would have a pleasant journey all the way the ninth gate of hell." I grinned wildly, almost animalistic ally, "Tell everyone I said 'Hi'" I said and released my bowstring, piercing his skull causing him to soar backwards a few inches and landing on his back with my arrow standing in the middle of his head as if it were a tree. I walked over and stood over him. I wished that I knew how to resurrect people, so that I could bring him back and slay him again. Perhaps even continuing to do so over and over again never allowing him to have an eternal rest…

"Ash, I swear if you don't hurry up and get me out of this cage, I'll…" Sharwyn hollered at me and I ran over to her cage still with my bow in hand.

"Or WHAT!" I yelled and pointed it at her.

"Ash," Sharwyn said calmly, "Are you okay?"

"Stop it! Threaten me again and I'll…" I said.

"Ash, it's okay. Calm down, darling." Sharwyn said starting to soothe my temperament. My head was still reeling. I couldn't think straight but I lowered my bow as Sharwyn started to sing.

_I heard a tale that a man would climb the Never Mountains _

_Just to be with the one he loves_

_How many times has he broken that promise _

_It has could been done_

_And I heard a tales that man would swim the up the Sword Coast_

_Just to be with the girl that he loves_

_But how could he ever make that promise_

_It could never be done_

_But just to be with you he'd try anything_

_He'd go anywhere and do whatever it takes_

_Just to be with you he'd fight anyone_

_And he'd even give his life away_

I began to make sense of the situation and ran over to Punkin and picked her up. I thought that she was lighter than she actually was, or maybe I was just fatigued after the battle. Either way I struggled to bring her to her feet. Thankfully, she opened her eyes as I raised her of the ground.

"Did you beat the bad man?" She inquired weakly flickering her eyes.

"Yeah, he's not going to hurt anyone else anymore." I said as I released her and returned to let Sharwyn out of the cage.

Sharwyn walked out and immediately caught on to what had had happened, "I see, I leave for a few moments and you replace me with a kid."

Punkin balled her fist up and said, "I ain't no kid, I happen to be twelve years old and I bet I could kick your…"

"Punkin, it's alright. Sharwyn was joking. She does that a lot," I said.

"You're that little brat that started my fan club, right," Sharwyn said and tossed her arms around Punkin's neck giving her an awkward side hug with the much taller Sharwyn towering over Punkin.

Punkin quickly retracted from Sharwyn's embrace and said, "I disbanded it. Now I'm starting an Ashy fan club cause she's the best ever."

"Oh, really," Sharwyn said with her sly smile, "But I was the one that found the dryad."

"The dryad…the Waterdahvian one," I screamed.

Sharwyn nodded and said, "Yes, Meldanen was charmed by it and had fallen in love with the creature. I actually have to say that its harmonious voice enraptured me and made my stay in Club Meldanen survivable."

"Let's get it to Aribeth as quickly as possible. Where is she?"

"Over there," Sharwyn said and pointed to the farthest confinement, "Why don't you go and talk to her?" I did just that and she gave me her part of the cure, a lock over her lovely hair, and returned home via a tree that Meldanen grew inside his home to her far off land. As I saw her retreat into the tree's essence, I thought about my home. Avarivase. I wanted to return home. I wanted to see Delphie and Amar. I wanted to hug my aunt and uncle. I wanted to sing to the trees in my forest. I mostly longed to see Salzatorre, to embrace him. To tell him of my passion for him. To kiss him. Just to be with him. My prince.

"This is super cool," said Punkin as she handed me back my rapier and looked at the hair of the dryad, "Why is it so important?"

Sharwyn interjected, "Let's just say it can cure what ails you."

Punkins eyes doubled in size, "You mean this will cure the wailing death."

"It's part of the cure," I said assuming our anonymity was already breached, "We have gathered half of the ingredients right now."

"The Waterdhavian ritual. I've read about it." Punkin said straightening out her shirt, "Are you going to see Aribeth now."

"Yes, why," I asked as if I didn't know.

"Can I go, can I go, pleeeeeeeeze, Ash." Punkin begged pulling on my leather armor.

"Out of the question," Sharwyn said.

"Is your name Ash. Nope, it isn't so…" Punkin said.

"I am not going to take that kind of tone from a kidlet." Sharwyn said as she reached for her double sword which she was just reunited with.

"Sharwyn!" I hollered, "Stop it. Sure you can go. After that you go back home. I don't want to see you get hurt, alright." I hoped that she'd agree and follow through. I was fond of the girl but she was more trouble than merit.

"Sure," Punkin spun around euphorically with her arms stretched out and her bouncing blonde hair orbited her exuding smile, "This is the most implausible day of my entire life. Thank you, Ash. I can't wait until I am just like you."

We all recalled back to the Halls of Justice. Aribeth was ecstatic to be given another component of the cure. Punkin was uncharacteristically speechless in the presence of the Paladin of Tyr and Sharwyn seemed to be preoccupied with her heavy thoughts. Fenthick thought that it was jovial that Meldanen was planning to marry the dryad and Desther, well, he still upset about me not showering still. I've work to do though and really don't care about my person appearance or smell anymore. I've recovered half of the cure and I wanted to go find the rest of it. I bid everyone goodbye and followed Sharwyn and Punkin out of the door.

Punkin hugged me tightly and said, "Thanks for believing in me. I really will make you proud of me one day. I'll be just like you, watch and see." Her look, I will never forget it. She was determined, focused, with a purpose and I had a small part in it. I just smiled as she walked home as the sun shielded himself behind the tall building and prepared for his rest as his mistress, Moon, slowly started to emerge.

Just then, another girl, taller than Punkin, ran up to Sharwyn and myself saying, "You two, aren't you part of the guard. I need help, please. My family will all die, somebody has to do something. "

_AN: Alright, even after all my editing it's still a behemoth of a chapter but thanks for reading it. It's an important chapter but hey aren't all suppose to be._


	11. Romp Grabbing Good Ole Tyme

_AN: Once again I must remain you that I don't own NWN…Okay my last chapter was a bit lame in my opinion. I think that I might post my other, more gory version but I've decided yet. Damn that PG-13 rating. Anyway, Ash and Sharwyn are heading in a girls worst nightmare…a prison in the middle of summer. Heat ya know._

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing my subpar story and sticking with me basically because I'm nuts. I've been editing this story like crazy and also working onone I'm writing on fiction press so my postings aren't going to be as often, my bad. It takes forever since everyone wants me to spell check and grammar check and make sure I use correct English and blah blah blah…. Now on to the tussy touching. heh heh heh._

**Chapter Eleven: Romp Grabbing Good Ole Time **

The skinny girl ran full send toward me and couldn't decelerate so she grabbed me, reached around my back and she clamped down and the most sensitive part of my bottom. We stood there, a pair of crystalline statues blushing conspicuously of a moment then I yelped to the delight of Sharwyn who started to snicker.

"Now I remember why I like traveling with you," Sharwyn exclaimed.

"I'm so very sorry…I didn't…it's…oh my…" the girl said as she hastily withdrew and jolted a few steps backward.

"No need I'm fine, no worse for the wear. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Ashmorlenna and this is Sharwyn," I said and held my hand out and she followed and she robotically shook my hand.

"I'm Bethany. Will you be able to help me or are you too busy also?" The scrawny brown haired, brown eyed girl who was most likely not an adult yet pleaded.

Sharwyn asked with a suspicious eye, "Of course we are busy. What is all the fuse over?"

"The Peninsula district is under siege from the prisoners. They've taken over everything. My family is trapped, I was stealthful enough to avoid meeting one of those thugs as I sneaked out to find help but no one finds my cause essential. I know that the plague is hovering above but innocent people are being killed by these criminals. Surely the Halls of Justice and Tyr would seek out our protection." Her huge eyes were red from crying and her voice was hoarse most likely from pleading her case.

I smiled, comforting her fears, "I'll personally investigate this situation,. Those prisoner will be in their cell or their grave by morning's light, don't worry," I said and looked at Sharwyn's disapproving appearance.

"Really! Thank you so very much, Miss Ashmorlenna. Miss Sharwyn." the girl said as she seemed to be relieved.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

"Ash," Sharwyn began softly, "Why do you care about these people so much? They are so fickle, they love you when your great but the moment you don't appease their desires, they turn on you."

"They don't seem like that type of people and anyway they don't worship me or anything. I'm just inspiring them like bards are supposed to do, right. I'm just doing what is needed." I said.

"You are so full of yourself that you don't even see it. You want them to adore, you want their approval, you'll do anything for it too. I'm willing to wager that if they called for my head that you serve it to them on a silver platter." Sharwyn said with her arms crossed.

"I would never do that. I mean not to a friend." I said.

"So, I'm your friend." Sharwyn asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. If you don't mind," I said.

"I thought that you elves didn't trust people. You know slow to make friends and slower to leave them. That kind of thing." Sharwyn stopped walking and looked me dead in the eye.

"Yeah, but that whole thing goes out the door when you start saving one another lives," I said and smiled. I felt confident looking at Sharwyn smiling back at me. We entered the prison area and there was enter a riot or a dragon was really pissed off about not getting an appeal.

"This place looks terrible. I guess that girl wasn't exaggerating about the situation," Sharwyn said as we stood close together in the shadows of a dark building. The sun was gone and it was a blessing from Uere because it would allow us to move a lot easier than in the daytime. An added bonus was that many of the convicts were sleeping. I wanted to stabbed them through their hearts as they slept but fought of this desire. We needed to get in the prison and find out what was going on as fast as possible. Sharwyn tiptoed up to the front entrance undetected as I stood in the shadows bow in hand ready for attack and she attempted to pick the lock but after a minute of so, I knew that it was one of those unpick able locks with those quaint keys that looked more like puzzle pieces. Sharwyn returned to me and shook her head.

"What are we going to do. We need to get in and I haven't seen a key on any of the sleeping felons. Do you have any ideas?" I asked and she pointed up to a shielded window about fourty feet up.

"I bet we could in from there." She said and withdrew a scroll and started to read of the spell and fired a huge fireball toward the window alerting everyone in the entire district to use. They goes surreptitiousness. I grabbed Sharwyn and flew into the window where a team of prisoners wanted for our arrival. I released my rapier and began to sing with Sharwyn.

We made short work of the prisoners and Sharwyn hastily raced for the doorway leading further into the penitentiary. I smelled it and saw it. A trap. A massive trap. And moving fast than I'd ever made before dove in front of Sharwyn as the trap on the door detonated and initiate my flight was rerouted and tossed me backward forcing me to crash in a wall behind me and I closed my eyes and escaped reality.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

I saw myself laying on the ground with Sharwyn for above. Well above. I was a tattered shell of my former self. My skin was reeled back exposing the tender flesh underneath. My head was incinerated with ashes and blood and half my hair laid idle covering the ground and the other was iterant from Sharwyn's movements attempting to sway my spirit into animation. My blood was everywhere. I think I was dead. Then suddenly I noticed that Sharwyn was lamenting tearfully and she leaned over my face and press her unscathed lips upon my bloody ones. She persisted for what had to eons upon eons just breathing into me. Almost kissing me. I tried to move in closer to be sure but I couldn't. I just stayed there above myself and Sharwyn, watching her divulging herself to me through her lips. I felt tears trace the curve of my cheeks…

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

"Ash," I heard the voice of Sharwyn mellifluous and entrancing, "Please don't die here. Not because of me. Not for me, please."

I blinked responsively and opened my eyes to the fullness of Sharwyn face. She was a scant few inches over my own face as I said, "Stop…kissing….me…"

"Ash, where is your recall stone?" Sharwyn asked.

"In my right pouch," I said and tried to grab for it and saw my emaciated limbs. Sharwyn took it out and we instantly returned to the Halls of Justice. I began to feel weak and I fell dawdlingly back into my dream world. The finally sounds that I remember hearing was Aribeth's voice screaming and a thunder of footsteps parading toward me.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Delphie. But she wasn't Delphie. She was dressed in a long, elegant black dress that was garbed around the neck with shining white diamonds. Her long black hair was up in a large wave bun that sat on top of the head and was guarded my a gold and diamond crested tiara. She was endearing and I was in awe at the beauty she exhibited.

"Lena," she spoke as gracefully glided toward me, "I've missed you. We've all missed you. Our world doesn't seem the same without you."

"Are you real or are you a mirage, Delphie," I said as I reached out for her thin arm.

"You're dreaming if that's what you are wondering but somehow I've been able to connect with you. Something amazing must have happened to you. Are you okay?," she said and grabbed both my hands with both of hers.

"I can't stand it here. I don't want to stay here any longer. I want to see Salzatorre." I said.

Delphie smiled, "We are in Raaspook, he carried you the entire way. He seems to be very engrossed by you. But who isn't."

"He did. He's okay. Did he say anything about kissing me?"

"Not to me. He and Amar are always talking though."

"You're not jealous are you."

"Of course not. I'm the one that's always saying Amar needs male friends."

"No, because my precious prince carry me around everywhere," I said and smile gleeful and captured her into my arms. She embraced me back and we looked into one another's eyes.

"We can't find my mom," Delphie said.

"We will. I'll be back soon and we will, okay." I said and felt myself leaving and returning back into the world.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

The bright lights of the Halls of Justice exploded into a kaleidoscope of fractured brilliance as I jolted into existence. My body throbbed with despondency as I tried to sit up and then I noticed her. Sharwyn, sitting cross legged in front of me with her eyes closed chanting a song…

_You and me we used to be together everyday together always_

_I really feel that I'm losing my best friend I can't believe this could be the end_

_It looks as though you're letting go and if it's real then I don't want to know_

_Don't speak I know just what you're saying so please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me because it hurts_

_Don't speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me because it hurts_

_"Sharwyn," I struggled to release the words from my throat._

"Just listen, Ash. You're still in bad shape. Any normal person would be dead after a trap of that magnitude exploding from the distance you were standing. I…I…You are truly my friend. I see what everyone sees in you. Your heart is authentic. You're absolutely honest." Sharwyn said as she still remained in a meditative state.

I started to respond but Sharwyn silenced me by placing her index finger over my lips and continued to sing to me. I closed my eyes and dreamt, mostly about Salzatorre carrying me. I couldn't wait to see him again but wondered how I would explain this to him, my brush with death.

_You and me we'll always fight together everyday together always_

_I really feel that I've found my best friend I glad that this won't be the end_

_It looks as though you're rarin' to go and when your ready then I'll know...so_

_Don't speak I know just what you're saying so please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me because it hurts_

_Don't speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me because it hurts_

_AN: I cut out a part right here about Fenthick healing Aribeth. He talks about how apparently her butt saved her well…butt. It wasn't as funny as I pictured in my head and Fenthick was way OOC so I decide against it. I'll put it in my scrap heap at the end though. It was odd. I liked it. It was ackward, though._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Aribeth and Fenthick took great care of me. They treated and mend my wounds with their divine magic and I believe that they even entrenched a mystical power inside of me because I felt and looked stronger than before. I was ready to leave as I stood before both of them being debriefed on the current Peninsula state of affairs.

Aribeth placed her hand on my shoulder as she said, "Ashmorlenna, I never sent anyone back into duty after only three days of recovery after accident of this magnitude."

'Had it only been three days, it seemed an eternity as I laid docile' I thought to myself.

"But you are seem completely restored so I will not stand in your way. I do plead with you two to use Find Trap spells though. I, too, learned the hard way to respect traps during my adventuring days," Aribeth removed her hands and continued, "The prisoner are being round up by the City Guards with the help of a Uthgardt barbarian, Elven cleric and some fresh little halfling but I sense that there is more to the quandary than just the prison break."

Sharwyn interrupted, "I know what you mean. I encountered the slobs . They battle each other and have little aptitude for anything as complex as a mass break out. Someone is behind it."

"Exactly, Sharwyn," spoke Fenthick, "I willing to wager that the person behind this would be associated with the Academy attack and the plague itself."

"So you think that these people are using the prison as it base of operations," I asked.

"It wouldn't be a bad place for it, would it," Sharwyn said. She looked me up and down then smiled. I could tell she was enthused about the thought of attacking the prison. I had to admit that I was incited by the thought of repaying those persons that set that trap. I and Sharwyn bid our farewells and headed back to the prison.

Sharwyn spoke as we walked across City Core again, "You must be out of your mind."

"Why because I want to go back in that death trap?" I asked.

"No," She said, "Because you haven't done anything with your hair. I wouldn't be caught dead with uneven hair. You're a mess."

"Aribeth helped most of it to grow back," I said and pulled my red hair into my chest and glanced at it, "Do you really think it's uneven."

"As uneven as Desther nose," Sharwyn joked.

I pulled out my rapier and sliced my hair around my neck line, "There Sharwyn, is that better." I said smiling at her.

Sharwyn's mouth was half-ajarred as she uttered, "You are absolutely insane. But it looks good," and she smiled back.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

The Peninsula District did appear to be straightened up as we bee-lined for the prison. Standing in front of the access of the prison was a funny looking halfling. His face was packed with dynamism, he appeared to be wiry and a little on the edge.

"Hey good looking' what cha been cookin'," He waved us over toward him.

Sharwyn leaned in close to my ear, "That's the guy I socked in the Halls of Justice for being fresh. Is he the guy Aribeth was talking about?"

"Probably, I haven't seen many other halflings around," I said as we closed in on the apparent womanizer.

"Sharwyn, you look …ah…hot? Is hot too much? I don't want to be hit on again. Although I take pleasure in your love taps, babe." The short little guy looked up at the pair of tall red headed bards. I bet he felt like he had died in a peep show, sent to heaven and it turned out to be a bordello.

"Hello. Perhaps you should try it sometime. " Sharwyn said.

"Okay 'ello, I'm Tomi Undergallows but all my pretty lasses call me Grin. It's a pleasure to meet the famous and might I add gorgeous team of Ashmorlenna and Sharwyn." He said and held both his hands out. Only I reached forward and he grabbed me and enfolded me in his tiny little arms.

"You're an affectionate little…" I said and then the creep grabbed my rear end and I yelped again so he quickly released me then put his hands in the air, innocently.

"Sorry, sweetie. I could help myself. It's a tempting target and it was just settled. It need to shifted a little, ya know" Tomi said smirking. The little twerp. I shook my head half smirking myself.

"No, I don't know. But I do know that if you pull another stunt like that I'll shift your gender. If you know what I am… So, you little pervert, what's the situation inside," I asked my molester.

"The only area that isn't secure is the deepest section. All the most dangerous criminals are there so most of us, I mean, them don't want to go down there." Tomi briefed.

Sharwyn walked into the prison, and I followed suit as Tomi said, "If you ever need the skills of a real man, don't forget about Tomi, I'm skilled in more than slight of hand and lock picking, baby."

"Bye, Tomi," I smiled and left him. He was annoyingly cute. Wanted to slap him and hug him at the same time.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Sharwyn and I made our way deep into the prison until we were in its core. The wild prisoner that had returned to their cells whistled as we passed, I assumed that they thought we were entertainment.

"Enjoying the show," Sharwyn asked as she grabbed a hold of my rear end and the prisoners went fanatical and Sharwyn shrugged her shoulders and said, "I wanted to see what the **big **deal was about. I see now."

"What do you mean 'big'" I said as we walked forward toward the center of the confinement.

"Don't be so sensitive…" Sharwyn stopped and looked forward at the huge muscle ripped guard blockading our way forward. His eyes appeared the blank. He didn't blink. He didn't even seem to be breathing.

"Hello," I greeted and waved my hand toward him and he charged us. I pulled out my rapier and retaliated by slashing him across his face. He struck me across my head with his club but I didn't really feel it. I felt stronger than I ever as I beheaded the inept guard with one fatal cross slash through his thick neck.

"Did you see that Sharwyn?" I questioned as something hurdled out of the body of the decapitated guardsmen.

"That's an intellect devourer… It's one of the creatures for the cure." Sharwyn said and scrambled after it with her double sword. I put up my rapier and release my bow from its casing and prepared to fire at it but it moved like the wind in a snow storm and I couldn't get a lock on him as he entered another guard's body. Sharwyn chopped the next guard into pieces and the devourer fleed. I fired my arrow aimlessly and missed as he took over another guard. Sharwyn again raced over and killed the guard. The cat and mouse game continued for a few minutes until the devourer was out of victims and Sharwyn had him covered. He was wile and I couldn't get a clean shot off at him.

"Stop firing that the arrows get over here and help me kill the damn thing," Sharwyn said and I got my rapier out and poke at his side and he fell over.

"See, Sharwyn, that's how you use a sword," I said and smiled at the scene. Sharwyn tried to stay composed but quickly flashed her sly smile.

"Let's get back to the Halls of Justice," Sharwyn said as we recalled back to Aribeth. Back to safety, back to serenity.

_AN: this is the wizard song from LPTV for no reason what so ever. i'm SO weird._

_Down on the fairy tale path, there is a wizard awaiting you  
with aluminum fashion and with panthers to boot  
Send me your power through the lightning in your eyes  
Wearing the magic hat, yeah, yeah, yeah._


End file.
